Capuchas y demonios
by Ulquiorra Dragneel
Summary: Marco acaba en una dimensión extraña donde descubre que sus verdaderos padres no son los Diaz y que sus verdadero padre es Dante Sparda quien le enseñara lo necesario para enfrentar a un antiguo mal que amenaza Mewny y todo el multiverso. Starco pero lento
1. Chapter 1

Ya llevaban varias horas de parto y Rafael Diaz estaba cerca del infarto, no solo había descubierto que su hermana estaba embarazada si no que ademas los médicos le habían dicho que el parto se estaba complicando. La situación le estaba superando, hacia años que no veía a su hermana y esta mañana había recibido una llamada del hospital de Echo Creek diciendo que su hermana estaba ingresada, por lo que dejó la pintura en la que estaba trabajando y salio disparado hacia el hospital. Para cuando llego a recepción le indicaron que se sentase y esperase tranquilo por que ella se encontraba en las mejores manos posibles.

-Señor Rafael Diaz -llamó el medico que acaba de salir de la sala de partos-. Le informo que su hermana acaba de dar a luz a un niño y se encuentra consciente pese a la perdida de sangre.

-Menos mal gracias a Dios que todo ha salido bien- respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Pero lamento informarle que ha sufrido hemorragias internas y no pasara de esta noche, hemos intentado sedarla para aliviar sus últimos momentos pero ella insiste en hablar con usted y se ha negado-le corto el mé ía entrar y hacer lo que su hermana quiera para que nos deje sedarla.

La noticia cayó como un mazazo sobre el señor Diaz que comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la sala de partos, cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Cuando atravesó la puerta le pareció que se encontraba en otro mundo. Su hermana se encontraba tumbada en la cama llena de sudor y con unas ojeras muy marcadas pero pese a todo una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios.

-Eva, ¿Que quieres?-le preguntó-.

Cuando escucho la voz de su hermano salió del trance en el que estaba y la tenue sonrisa, que antes estaba en sus labios, desapareció como si al volver a la realidad la felicidad que sentía se esfumase siendo sustituida por el miedo.

\- Protegelos, es lo que más quiero en el mundo y no voy a poder estar- le suplicó-.

-¿Que pasa con su padre el no puede hacerse cargo?- preguntó-. Rafael no tenia ningún problema con hacerse cargo y mas desde que habían recibido la noticia de que su mujer no podía tener hijos pero era incapaz de soportar la idea de que un hombre entrase en su vida y se llevase lo mas cercano a un hijo que podría tener.

-El ya no esta aquí- fue lo único que respondió-. Por favor, eres la única familia que me queda.

-Esta bien lo haré-respondió.

Varios años después Marco se encontraba al limite con Star, ya no podía aguantar más la forma en la que ella le trataba, no entendía como podía ser tan desagradecida el lo había dejado prácticamente todo por ella y ella era incapaz de hacer el mínimo gesto. No es que estuviese molesto por que ella pasase tiempo con Tom, el entendía que era su novio pero ella no puede llegar soltar una bomba como la que soltó en la fiesta, irse, salvar Mewny juros y luego volver con Tom. Lo que no podía entender es porque parecía que el molestase en todos lados, el rey le había dado esa estúpida capa, Higgs y los caballeros no paraban de molestarle pero lo peor era Star que le había mandado a hacer cualquier tontería para tenerlo lejos y lo peor que era que tenia el valor para echarle en cara cuando se iba con Hekapoo.

Pero todo eso ya daba igual porque hoy era el cumpleaños de Star y todo tenia que salir perfecto. Llevaba un par de semanas planeandolo todo y había estado a punto de morir un dos o trescientas veces en el Quest Buy para conseguir el regalo perfecto. El mapa de aventuras definitivo en el que se encuentran todos los tesoros, tumbas, catacumbas y todo tipo de aventuras, la verdad es que le había costado muchísimo conseguirlo porque todo aventurero que se precie en el multiverso intentaba conseguirlo cada vez que se publicaba y este año Marco había sido uno de los afortunados que habían sobrevivido a las pruebas. Ya solo quedaba darle le regalo y su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.

Marco no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del castillo ultimando los detalles finales para la fiesta presa de los nervios.

-Kelly, esta todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche-le preguntó-. Tiene que ser todo perfecto esta noche.

-Si Marco esta todo listo, como las ultimas cien veces que has preguntado- le contestó la peliverde un poco cansada de repetir lo mismo.

-Ni que te fueras a declarar esta noche-bromeó Kelly-. Para luego darse cuenta del error que había cometido nombrando los sentimientos de Marco.

-Muy graciosa Kelly- respondió con frialdad-. Te agradecería que no bromeases con eso si puedes evitarlo.

Kelly avanzo dos pasos y abrazó a Marco con fuerza mientras no paraba de disculparse por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Marco se había abierto a ella el día del Soulrise y ahora mismo se sentía como si hubiese pisoteado su corazón tal y como lo había hecho Star.

En el mismo instante que Marco pensó en Star se sintió enfadado, si Kelly era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que el estaba pasando y solo se conocían desde hace poco tiempo como podía su mejor amiga estar tan ciega o ser tan egoísta, el lo había dejado todo atrás por ella y ella era incapaz de sacrificarse un poco por el. Cuando desapareció durante la lucha contra Tofee una especie de furia despertó en el y le permitió atravesar el corazón de Tofee como si fuese de papel pero tan pronto como la energía apareció se fue y le mandaron a volar.

La señal para esconderse y darle la sorpresa a Star sacó a Marco de sus pensamientos mientras todos se escondían para recibir a la cumpleaños. Todo el cuarto quedó a oscuras de repente mientras Star y Tom entraban cogidos de la mano.

-Que raro Tom, ¿Porqué este cuarto esta a oscuras en el Día del Tocón ?- preguntaba una Star confundida.

-La verdad es que no lo se pero algo debe de ser- contestó Tom- Y creo que es...

-!Sorpresa!- gritaron todos mientras salían de sus escondites y encendían las luces.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Star- le felicitaron todos mientras le daban sus regalos.

\- !PARAD!- gritó Star- Como se os ocurre hacer esta estúpida fiesta el Día del Tocón, no sabéis lo importante que es este día para todo Mewny.

-¿Quien ha tenido la brillante idea de celebrarlo?- exigió con un tono imperial mientras todas las miradas se giraban hacia Marco.

-Perdona Star no sabia que te molestaría tanto, lo siento- se disculpó Marco.

\- Marco deberías saberlo eres mi escudero, tu función es facilitarme las cosas no complicarme la vida- le reprendió duramente.

\- Solo limpia todo esto y vamos a celebrar el Día del Tocón- le ordenó.

\- Solo limpia esto- repitió Marco mientras tomaba aire intentando calmarse.

-Si, eso mismo he dicho, esta bien que escuches de vez en cuando- le contestó.

Todos sintieron como la temperatura de la habitación descendía varios grados y se quedaba en un tenso silencio que solo se rompía con la respiración de Marco que cada vez sonaba mas fuerte mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por calmarse.

-¿Marco, estas bien ?- le preguntó Star de buen corazón

-¿Que si estoy bien?- repitió Marco fuera de si- Claro que estoy bien como no podría estarlo si me paso prácticamente todo el día haciendo tus tareas, Marco pasea a Glossarick, Marco haz esto, Marco haz lo otro y cuando intento tener un poco de vida como cuando fui con Hekapoo para cerrar los portales que TU abrías y por los que quería encerrarte yo hable con ella y posiblemente perdiese a mi mejor amiga por protegerte. Pero da igual porque pierdo el tiempo intentando darte una fiesta de cumpleaños y eres incapaz de mostrar un poco de amabilidad y compartirla con los demás pero sabes que Star se acabó, no puedo mas.

-¿Que se acabó ?- preguntó Star con miedo.

-Esto, todo, estar en Mewny ser tu escudero y salir de aventuras- enumeró Marco- Estoy harto me largo.

-Y disfruta de tu Día del Tocón -dijo Marco mientras sacaba las tijeras y abría un portal para desparecer por el.

Star se encontraba completamente paralizada después del discurso de Marco, más de uno habría pensado que estaba hechizada de no haber sido por las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar.

\- Se ha ido- musitó- Lo he arruinado todo como siempre hago.

\- Tranquila Star, ese idiota de la tierra seguro que vuelve- le animó Pon Head- pero cuando lo haga deberías tratarlo un poco mejor porque si lo que ha dicho es verdad puede que hayas abusado un poco de su confianza y de vuestra amistad.

\- No va a volver-respondió Star.

\- Claro que va a volver, eres su mejor amiga, ya sabes gemelos desastre y todo eso-le recordó Pon Head- Ya sabes chica, el volvió a una dimensión en guerra contra un ser mortal que tenia el objeto mágico mas poderoso jamas creado solo por ti. Esta claro que va a volver aunque puede que tengas que disculparte primero.

\- No lo hará, lo ha dejado claro ya no soy su mejor amiga, es Hekapoo- sentencio Star mientras escupía con asco el nombre Hekapoo que se había metido en medio de ella y su Marco.

Su Marco pensó Star, Marco nunca había sido suyo y probablemente nunca lo seria después de como lo había tratado. Lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Tom para poder encontrar una excusa y dejarlo, ella sabia que si iba detrás de Marco nada más llegar su familia materna lo habrían destrozado por dejar al perfecto príncipe Lucithor por una plebeyo de la tierra pero lo había arruinado como siempre lo hacia.

-Podéis iros por favor, quiero estar sola -pidió.

Uno tras otro fueron abandonando la sala mientras dedicaban unas palabras de consuelo para la princesa hasta que solo quedó Tom.

-Ya le dije a ese idiota que no querrías una fiesta de cumpleaños hoy pero no me escucho, se ve que no te conoce tan bien como yo- se pavoneó el joven demonio.

-Marco no es idiota, es la persona mas dulce, trabajadora, bondadosa y amable del mundo, lo suficiente para aguantar mis caprichos de princesa por meses sin quejarse-le respondió- Te recuerdo que tu apenas podías soportar una sopa fría sin incendiar un restaurante y ahora dejame sola.

Cuando Tom se marchaba mientras mascullaba el nombre de Marco, Star se giraba hacia la pila de regalos buscando el que le había conseguido Marco, tras unos minutos de búsqueda encontró el regalo que parecía ser un libro pero no se atrevió a abrirlo, simplemente se abrazó a el y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Cuando Marco atravesó el portal se sintió liberado, había estado bien dejar las cosas claras para pararle los pies a Star y que dejara de abusar de su confianza.

-Mama, papa estoy en casa y creo que me quedaré un par de días porque han pasado cosas- gritó Marco para luego darse cuenta que esa no era su casa.

-Que extraño- pensó, sabia que las tijeras podían fallar si no tenias claro el lugar al que querías ir pero Marco estaba seguro que había pensado en ir a casa con sus padres aunque de todas formas había tenido suerte y la casa estaba vacía por lo que solo tenia que abrir otro portal y hay no habría pasado nada.

Marco empezó a rasgar el aire con las tijeras intentando abrir un nuevo portal para ir a casa pero por alguna extraña razón las tijeras habían dejado de funcionar y eso no era posible, Hekapoo le había dicho que si unas tijeras fallaban eran porque eran imitaciones pero las suyas eran originales no había gastado 16 años para conseguir unas tijeras que se podían comprar en el Quest Buy.

Tras unos minutos intentando abrir el portal Marco se dio por vencido y comenzó a explorar la casa hasta que dio con un teléfono Intento llamar a sus padres pero todos los teléfonos que marcaba le daban comunicando y Marco comenzó a desesperarse pero en ese momento se acordó de su espejo e intento usarlo para llamar también pero no tenia señal lo que le tranquilizó porque explicaba que el teléfono de la casa no pudiese contactar a sus padres. Como no podía contactar con nadie decidió salir de la casa para ver donde estaba y ver cuanto le costaría llegar a Echo Creek pero como la puerta estaba cerrada con llave le tocó saltar por la ventana mientras pensaba que había tenido suerte en caer en un primer piso.

En la ciudad no había ni un alma y Marco comenzaba a ponerse nervioso a medida que pasaba por callejones llenos de basura mientras intentaba encontrar a alguien para que le dijese como salir de ahí No sabia en que ciudad estaba pero sabia que no quería volver nunca a ese antro, no podía soportar el hedor que salia de los cubos de basura sin recoger y los vómitos en el suelo y finalmente tuvo que parar la búsqueda para vomitar.

-¿Niño, estas bien ?-le preguntó una mujer cuando acabó de vomitar.

\- Si, solo ha sido el olor que me ha afectado mucho- se explicó- . ¿En que ciudad estamos? Es que me he perdido y no se donde he acabado.

-Estas en Tique City pero tranquilo eso no debería preocuparte- le contestó-. No vas a vivir para volver a tu ciudad.

La mujer comenzó a crecer y transformarse en una especie de monstruo de color gris, su cara se lleno de ojos rojos, sus piernas y pies se alargaron hasta los 3 metros de altura y sus pies rompieron los zapatos dejando al descubierto unas garras tan afiladas que habían dejado marcas en el cemento pero lo peor eran sus brazos que llegaban al suelo y estaban rematados por unas manos con un par de garras similares a las de los pies.

-Hoy debe de ser mi noche de suerte, pensar que encontraría un manjar como tu y lo único que tengo que hacer es acabar con un niño pequeño-le decía el monstruo mientras sonreía mostrando unos boca descomunal repleta de colmillos-. Tu relajate seguro que te desmayas cuando te arranque los brazos así que solo te dolerá al principio.

Pero en los planes de Marco no entraba ser la cena de ningún monstruo así que usando toda la experiencia que había acumulado en la dimensión de Hekapoo hizo una finta, pasó entre sus piernas y salió disparado hacia fuera del callejón

-Me encanta cuando corren-suspiró la criatura- El miedo y la desesperación es mucho mejor cuando intentan luchar, seguro que eres todo un manjar.

Marco pensaba que había escapado cuando tropezó y sintió que se ahogaba, intento ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no entendía que estaba pasando pero seguía intentando levantarse para escapar hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia sangre, el monstruo le había atravesado el pecho con sus garras y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Intento avanzar a rastras pero le agarraron y le dieron la vuelta quedando cara a cara.

-Esa cara no tiene precio-comentó la criatura mientras pasaba su lengua por la cara de Marco que estaba completamente inmóvil con los ojos de alguien que ha aceptado que su muerte es inminente y se ha rendido-. Te diría que lo siento pero hago esto por placer.

La criatura cerro los pocos centímetros que separaban a Marco de ella y se preparo para comenzar su festín pero cuando iba a dar el primer bocado salio dispara hacia al muro. Después del golpe se puso en guardia para enfrentarse a quien se había atrevido a interponerse entre ella y su presa pero no encontró a nadie más en el callejón, lo que si vio que Marco se levantaba.

-Es imposible, había atravesado tus pulmones y la columna un sucio humano como tu no debería poder levantarse después de eso.

Cuando acabo de hablar Marco despareció de su vista para aparecer delante suya y golpearle en el estomago haciendo que se doblara por el dolor y poniendo su cabeza a la altura precisa para que pudiera agarrala y lanzarla contra el suelo. La criatura intento responder pero la nueva fuerza de Marco era muy superior a la suya por lo que quedo atrapada debajo de el mientras el desataba una lluvia de golpes sobre el rostro de la criatura hasta que cayó inerte. Una vez acabó con el monstruo lanzó un grito y se levanto para ser atravesado de nuevo por la criatura.

-Eres un estúpido, tanto poder dentro y vas a acabar siendo mi cena igualmente- se burlaba la criatura mientras clavaba una y otra vez sus garras en el cuerpo de Marco para evitar que se regenerase como la vez anterior-. Una pelea de demonios no acaba hasta que veas el alma de tu enemigo, es una pena que no puedas aplicarlo en tus siguientes peleas.

La criatura alargó las garras de sus manos y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia pero cuando ya estaba saboreando la victoria un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y luego cayó al suelo con una espada atravesando su pecho.

-Puede que si tenga oportunidad de aplicarlo pero tu no tendrás otra cena- dijo el espadachín de rojo mientras la separaba en dos mitades sin esfuerzo.

En el momento en que el espadachín había acabado con la criatura Marco se había recuperado y se lanzó a por el espadachín que simplemente dio un paso hacia el lado esquivando fácilmente el golpe del latino que lo siguió intentando presa de sus instintos pero tras un par de envites el espadachín lanzó un tajo vertical que esquivó que rozo a Marco rasgando su sudadera dejando su pecho al descubierto. Esto pareció sorprender al espadachín que se acercó rápidamente y golpeo varias veces a Marco hasta dejarlo inconsciente sin que este pudiese hacer nada.

Marco se despertó de golpe recordando una estúpida pesadilla en la que discutía con Star se iba de su fiesta de cumpleaños y era atacado por un monstruo.

-Star no tienes idea de la pesadilla que he tenido-comentó para luego darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, se encontraba en una especie de club de caza con una gran cantidad de cabezas de criaturas adornando cada una de las paredes e infinidad de vitrinas que tenían un gran variedad de armas y una guitarra eléctrica.

-Hombre, la bella durmiente ha despertado, desea algo su majestad- le preguntó una voz desde el escritorio situado en el centro de la sala.- Hoy tenemos los interrogatorios en 2x1 y si me gusta lo que contestas puede que te invite a un helado de fresa.

-¿Como sigo vivo?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que la pesadilla había sido real-.

-La tía te dio duro pero para acabar con demonios como nosotros hace falta mucho más que un par de arañazos- le contestó-. Por cierto mi nombre es Dante, cazador de demonios profesional.

-Eres un demonio que caza demonios que paradoja- se rió Marco-.

-La traducción directa del demoníaco antigua seria un " Demonio que es cazador de Demonios" pero era demasiado largo para mi tarjeta de visita-se explicó el cazador- Pero lo más importante tus padres no te enseñaron modales, cuando alguien se presenta lo mas normal es que te presentes de vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Marco Diaz y mis padres si que me enseñaron modales – le contestó-.

\- Bien señorito Diaz me podría explicar porque un demonio como tu aparece en mi ciudad llevando ese collar- preguntó-.

\- Primero yo no soy ningún demonio mis dos padres eran humanos y segundo solo acabé porque mis estúpidas tijeras dimensionales tuvieron un fallo-.

Al oír hablar de las tijeras dimensionales Dante se acercó inconscientemente hacia Marco y le agarro de lo que quedaba de su sudadera.

-No juegues conmigo y contesta. ¿Como se llama la ciudad de donde vienes?-le preguntó acercándose aun más hasta que prácticamente se tocaban.

\- Echo Creek- respondió asustado-.

Cuando Marco respondió Dante se alejo un par de pasos y se apoyó en el escritorio mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible y parecía recordar algo a medida que recordaba iba abriendo los ojos mirando a Marco como una persona completamente nueva.

-Perdona por lo de antes y que tal esta tu madre Eva- le preguntó-.

\- Eva no es mi madre, era la hermana de mi padre pero murió antes de que yo naciera y no la conocí nunca- contestó Marco recordando la cantidad de veces que su padre le había hablado de su hermana mientras le decía que ojala la hubiese podido conocer.

Al oír eso algo se rompió dentro del peliblanco cuando escucho que Eva había muerto y sintió una gran furia invadir todo su cuerpo recorriendo cada célula de su ser obligandole a adoptar su forma demoníaca y lanzar un aullido que estremeció al latino. Tan rápido como se transformo recuperó su estado normal no sin antes convertir en astillas el escritorio con un solo golpe, tras un par de suspiros para calmarse se acercó de nuevo a Marco y le cogió de los hombros.

\- Chico, esto no es fácil de explicar y quiero que estés calmado me entiendes- le explicó-. Tu padres no son quien crees, tus padres somos Eva Diaz y yo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, llevamos 10 minutos hablando y porque sepas el nombre de mi tía te crees que eres mi padre- le cortó-.

-Te he dicho que te calmes- le recordó-. Y hay demasiadas coincidencias la primera es que Eva y yo fuimos pareja cuando acabe en la tierra de casualidad pero una estúpida orden hizo un ritual para invocar al heredero de Sparda y me trajeron de vuelta sin forma de volver, la segunda es el collar que tienes en el pecho, ese collar azul es un tesoro de familia y yo tengo la pareja, eran algo así como los anillos de compromiso que tu madre y yo teníamos y la tercera es que tu y yo somos prácticamente iguales.

\- ¿Estas ciego? - preguntó Marco- Tu y yo seremos muchas cosas pero no iguales.

\- Creo que deberías de ir al baño a verte en el espejo- le recomendó aunque el tono empleado no admitía ninguna replica.

Marco se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió al baño siguiendo las indicaciones de Dante pero cuando abrió la puerta y se vio en el espejo no estaba preparado por lo que dejo escapar un grito. Su cara se había transformado, sus facciones se habían estilizado, su cuerpo se había desarrollado siendo más parecido al que tenia en la dimensión de Hekapoo que al de ayer, pero lo más importante es que sus pelo castaño había desparecido dando paso a un pelo plateado como el de Dante.

-¿Que me ha pasado?-.

-Digamos que tu pelea de ayer forzó a tu cuerpo a entrar en el siguiente estado demoníaco, yo también pase por eso cuando era mas joven- explicó-. Pero puedes estar tranquilo al final te acostumbras y tiene sus cosas buenas.

Marco se quedo petrificado mientras intentaba procesar la cantidad de información que había recibido y que por mucho que intentara negar cada vez le resultaba más y más posible porque explicaba muchas cosas. El como podía haber sobrevivido a los monstruos o la prueba de Hekapoo, el como se pudo infiltrar en el baile de la luna roja, el porque sus padres traían tantos alumnos de acogida y el porque su padre le hablaba tanto de su madre Eva.

-Digamos que soy tu hijo- comenzó a exponer -. ¿Que hacemos ahora?

\- Lo primero es que tendremos que hacer algo contigo sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener y un endeblucho como tu no es bueno para el negocio familiar- le contestó mientras ponía una mano en su segundo es conseguir a Yamato para poder irnos de aquí.

-¿Que es la Yamato?-.

La Yamato era un arma de mi padre, tu abuelo, que lo puede cortar todo en el universo hasta el tejido que separa las dimensiones y es el único plan que tenia para reunirme con ella- explicó presa de los sentimientos encontrados de perder al amor de su vida pero de saber que esta le había dado el regalo mas grande.

Marco al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre se acerco a el y le abrazó.

FIN

 **Este es mi primer fic de Star y como descubrir la serie al mismo tiempo que salia el trailer de DMC pensé en un crosover y cuando vi que MarcoSketcher había hecho uno me alegre un montón y me dio el empujón final para escribirla y ademas me hecho un par de cables con la obra para pulir detalles. Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo y ya nos leemos.**


	2. Día a día con un cazador de demonios

**Hola chicos os dejo un nuevo capítulo de Capuchas y demonios.**

Día a día con un cazador de demonios.

Había pasado casi un año desde que estaba atrapado en esta dimensión y solo un par de meses desde que Dante había comenzado a entrenar a Marco para que pudiese ayudar de forma más activa en el negocio familiar. Siendo sinceros Dante intentó aprovecharse un poco más de Marco y la excusa de que primero tenia que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo la estiro un poco para que pudiese poner orden en la agencia.

-Estas mejorando pero aun te queda mucho para estar a mi nivel- le decía Dante a Marco mientras esquivaba todos sus golpes-. Puede que en 2 o 3000 mil años si que estés a mi altura.

-Tu ríete pero estoy seguro de que hoy si que conseguiré golpearte- le contestó mientras seguía lanzando un golpe tras otro pero sin poder conectar ninguno.

-Sabes cual es tu problema, por mucho que hayas entrenado sigues peleando como un humano, el karate esta bien para ellos pero nosotros somos mas fuertes, mas rápidos y mas ágiles no necesitamos esas estúpidas katas solo tienes que leer el flujo de la pelea y seguir tus instintos- le explicó mientras aumentaba la velocidad hasta que Marco no podía hacer nada más para defenderse pero cuando iba dar el golpe final el puño de Marco conecto con su mentón y le lanzó contra la pared destrozándola.

Hace un tiempo Marco se habría sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe pero en este momento el motivo de su sorpresa era el haber golpeado a su padre justo cuando más en serio se lo estaba tomando.

-Lo ves, cuando aumente un poco el ritmo tu karate no pudo mantenerlo y te has tenido que usar tus instintos que son mucho mejores-le respondió antes de que le pudiera preguntar-. Y ahora duchate que apestas y quiero ir a por un helado de fresa.

A veces Marco se preguntaba quien era el padre y quien era el hijo, el siempre tenia que estar atendiendo a los clientes, limpiando y cocinando si no fuera porque le entrenaba y se preocupaba de su progreso pensaría que simplemente había cambiado de negrero. De todas formas entendía que el trabajo de Dante no era fácil y que el no estaba preparado pero tenia tantas ganas de ir de aventuras y no es como si fuera un niño ya había cumplido los 16 años y hasta acababa de golpearle.

Después de una ducha caliente Marco se paró a contemplar su nuevo cuerpo en el espejo, puede que no fuera tan impresionante como el de su yo adulto pero cualquier rastro de grasa había sido sustituido por músculos además también había crecido un par de centímetros sin olvidar el de detalle de regenerarse como si fuera Tofee que no estaba nada mal y le había salvado más de una vez durante los entrenamientos con su padre.

-Marco quiero el helado para hoy, no estarás pensando en ninguna señorita no- bromeó sacando a Marco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya estoy y no, no estoy pensando en ninguna señorita- respondió avergonzado.

-Pues date prisa y vamos a por el helado- le apremió.

-Vale- respondió mientras salia del baño vistiendo su tradicional sudadera roja.

-No sabia que esto era una guardería ahora o es que el negocio va tan bien que puedes contratar becarios- dijo una mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Genial, nos quedamos sin helado-masculló Dante-.¿Que le trae a mi humildad morada señorita?

\- Tengo un trabajo que se ajusta mejor a tus capacidades y como me debes un par de favores había pensado que me podrías echar una mano- se explicó- Aunque puede que me conforme con tu becario.

Marco se sonrojo por la insinuación, siempre había sido un poco tímido y aunque durante el tiempo con Star y con su padre había hecho progresos no eran lo suficientes como para soportar el piropo de una bella mujer y más si llevaba un vestido tan revelador.

-Se ha puesto rojo, es adorable-señalo mientras se acercaba a Marco y le agarraba las mejillas-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

\- Ni se te ocurra Lady y podrías soltar a mi hijo- preguntó remarcando la palabra hijo.

\- Tu hijo, esa es una buena broma veo que has mejorado tu sentido del humor- se rió la mujer por unos instantes pero al ver la cara seria del cazador de demonios empezó a fijarse en ambos mientras giraba la cabeza entre ambos para compararlos-. Es verdad que os parecéis pero como puede ser tu hijo.

-Larga historia y no tenemos tiempo, íbamos a por un helado antes de que nos interrumpieras- respondió-. ¿Podrías explicar el trabajo para acabar rápido con esto?.

\- Supongo que habrás visto los últimos accidentes de moto en la autopista- comenzó a explicar-. Pues se ve que no son accidentes, que los esta causando un demonio y como un pez gordo del gobierno invirtió mucho dinero en la autopista lo quiere fuera rápido, el problema es que hasta ahora solo ha atacado a hombres durante las carreras clandestinas y no creo que yo sea su tipo.

\- Entonces el trabajo es solo ir a una carrera y matar al demonio pero necesitas mis habilidades especiales que en este caso son ser hombre- razonó.

\- Premio para el caballero, el demonio es muy débil pero si voy yo seguramente vaya a por otro participante y la verdad es que el trabajo esta bien pagado-le confirmó Lady.

\- Podría ir yo- dijo Marco interrumpiendo la conversación- Si el demonio es tan débil hasta yo podría manejar lo y he mejorado mucho últimamente

\- El problema es que para que aparezca el demonio tienes que estar en la carrera y no creo que sepas ir en moto porque hasta donde yo recuerdo a tu edad aun no se puede en tu dimensión- le contestó Dante en un intento de evitar que su primera misión fuese tan pronto.

\- Puedo que no haya conducido una moto pero he conducido a Nachos y no puede ser muy distinto- le replicó.

-¿Que es Nachos? - preguntaron ambos al unisono.

\- Nachos es mi ciclodragon, algo así como una especie de moto pero que en vez de ser una maquina es un dragón y puede volar- les explicó mientras sacaba su espejo para enseñarles una foto de el, Hekapoo y Nachos-. Si puedo conducir eso una moto no será difícil

Dante suspiró y se acercó al escritorio lentamente y convirtió una de sus manos en la forma demoníaca para hacerse un corte en la otra dejando gotear la sangre sobre el escritorio. Cuando la primera gota tocó la madera la habitación tembló por unos segundos y de repente una luz cegadora la invadió Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en una sala con las mismas armas que había en la tienda.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntaron Marco y Lady.

-Esta es mi armería o creéis que soy tan estúpido como para tener las armas demoníacas en vitrinas para que el primero que llegue se las pueda llevar- se explicó para que las caras de sus dos compañeros le respondieses-. Mejor no digáis nada y tu intenta ver si alguna de estas te vale.

-Eso significa que puedo ir a la misión – chilló Marco por la emoción-. Muchas gracias papa.

Marco se dedicó a ojear todas las vitrinas mientras intentaba decidir que arma iba a escoger pero había tantas que le costaba decidirse. Después de un buen rato y de sacar una libreta para clasificarlas solo le quedaba decidir entre dos pares de armas un par de espadas una roja y otra azul con una cara tallada en el pomo y que parecían estar hechas uniendo bloques y unos guanteletes y unas botas plateados y con lineas blancas que le recordaban a las garras de un lobo.

\- Beowulf, Agni y Rudra- las nombró- Buena elección, tenia la corazonada de que las elegirías y no me equivocaba.

-Pero aun no he decidido con cual quedarme- contestó.

\- Puedes quedarte con las dos, no es bueno salir con un solo arma de cazcarria puede que se rompa o sea inútil contra un enemigo en particular- le explicó-. Así que ahora son tuyas, se ellas quieren aunque llevan bastante en la vitrina y no creo que se quejen mucho.

Marco abrió la vitrina de las dos espadas y las cogió, intentó hacer un par de movimientos con ellas pero las soltó de repente dando un respingo y alarmando a su padre y a Lady.

-Han hablado-dijo Marco-.¿ Porque hablan?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mi- respondió Dante-. Chicos creo recordar que una parte del trato era que tuvieseis la boca cerrada.

\- Nuevo amo, nuevo trato- contestaron las espadas-. Además este no nos ha demostrado su fuerza porque deberíamos prestarle nuestro poder.

\- Dejalo Papa, buscaré otra arma y guardamos estas. No necesitó unas espadas que no me respetan- sentenció Marco.

\- No, la vitrina no, nos portaremos bien, estaremos callados y perdón por dudar de tu fuerza no sabíamos que eras el hijo del jefe- suplicaron ambas espadas.

-Entonces tenemos un trato- señalo Marco-. Y no os preocupéis aunque no podáis hablar cuando este mi padre a solas si que podéis hablar si no abusáis

\- Muchas gracias joven amo, es usted demasiado amable- dijeron las espadas mientras se convertían en dos bolas de luz de su respectivo color y se introducían en el pecho de Marco.

\- Has firmado tu primer contrato con un arma demoníaca aun recuerdo cuando mi padre nos dio Rebelión y Yamato a mi y Vergil- le felicito Dante mientras recordaba el tiempo antes de que su padre desapareciera, cuando aun eran una familia y su hermano no había sido poseído por la maldad de Mundus.

Marco quiso preguntar por Vergil y por Yamato porque sabia que esa era el arma que le tenia que llevar de vuelta a su dimensión pero algo en el rostro de su padre le dijo que era un tema sensible y que hablaría cuando el quisiese y no antes justo como el tema de su madre. En vez de preguntar Marco se dirigió a la vitrina donde estaba Beowulf y se los puso, este a diferencia de las espadas no hizo nada en especial simplemente se limitó a brillar intensamente y fundirse con la piel de Marco dando su aprobación a su nuevo amo.

-Que raro, este no ha dicho ni una palabra- señalo Marco.

-Beowulf es un poco mas complicado que esas dos- se limitó a decir Dante recordando el poco pasado que había revelado el demonio durante su enfrentamiento.

\- Claro jefe o creías que todas las armas demoníacas eran tan buenas como nosotros- dijeron las espadas desde el interior de Marco.

-Chicos no podéis hablar si mi padre esta delante- les recordó Marco-.

\- Bien ahora te explicaré lo básico de las armas demoníacas y podremos ir a la carrera de motos para que pueda tener mi helado- empezó a decir Dante-. Lo más importante es la sincronizan entre tus armas y tu a medida que peleas mas con ellas mayor sera tu conexión y más fuertes serán tus movimientos y más técnicas podrás usar, te explicaría las que descubrí yo pero cada usuario es un mundo y antes de que se me olvide para hacerlas aparecer solo concentrate en ellas al principio puede que cueste un poco pero deberías poder aprender a cambiar entre ellas durante una pelea.

Después de oír eso Marco se dedicó a cambiar de un arma a otra con suma facilidad mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a ellas para misión.

\- Sabes que, olvida lo que dije-le dijo impresionado por la facilidad de su hijo al cambiar entre las armas-. Y por ultimo te falta lo más importante para un cazador de demonios, tu traje lo bueno es que tenia que recogerlo hoy.

Los tres abandonaron la armería y se subieron al coche de Dante para llegar a una sastrería que se encontraba en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad pero que extrañamente se encontraba a salvo del vandalismo que había por la zona.

-Morrison, soy yo- llamó Dante mientras fundía el timbre de la entrada.

Unos instantes después les abría la puerta un hombre de unos 40 años con el pelo y el bigote castaño y muy bien cuidados, vestido con un traje y con una cinta de sastre alrededor de los hombros.

-Dante, no te esperaba tan pronto, creía que esta era tu hora del helado- se excusó el sastre-. Este debe de ser tu cachorro no, la verdad es que se parece a ti.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes y Marco tiene hoy su primera misión- se explicó.

\- Pasad y veremos si las medidas que me dio tu padre son las correctas- les invitó a entrar mientras se dirigida a la trastienda-. Aunque creo que no se habrá equivocado mucho.

Morrison volvió y le entregó unas botas altas muy similares a las de su padre y una serie de bolsas con el ligo de la sastrería a la vez que le señalaba los probadores para que pudiese ponerse la ropa. Tras unos minutos Marco salió del probador vistiendo una gabardina roja arremangada como la de su padre pero a diferencia de esta la de Marco si que tenia capucha, unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra de manga larga que llegaba hasta el codo.

-La verdad es que veo muy bien pero la verdad es que no se para que quiero las pistoleras - señalo Marco.

\- Pues para poner tus pistolas – dijo Lady como si Marco fuese estúpido

\- Ya, pero no tengo pistolas así que no se para que quiero las pistoleras- le contestó ofendido por el tono con el que le había hablado.

\- En eso te equivocas chico, aquí mismo las tienes- le dijo Morrison mientras le entregaba un maletín plateado que contenía una pareja de pistolas igual que las de su padre.

\- Ahora solo falta que les pongas un nombre-le dijo su padre-. Estas pistolas te acompañaran toda la vida si las cuidas y a mi nunca me han fallado.

\- Les llamaré Terra y Aqua porque si Agni y Rudra son fuego y viento así tengo a los 4 elementos de mi parte- dijo después de pararse a pensar por unos instantes.

\- Gracias papa - le dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a Dante que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto por parte de su hijo y no pudo reprimir una tímida lagrima que enterneció a Lady y a Morrison y que Dante nunca reconoció.

\- Lamento interrumpir este precioso momento paterno-filial pero tenemos un demonio que matar- dijo Lady acabando con al atmósfera de la sala.

\- Es cierto- dijeron padre e hijo mientras se dirigían hacia la salida dispuestos a empezar la primera misión oficial del nuevo cazador.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la Agencia Marco se bajo del coche y acompaño a su padre al garaje mientras intentaba controlar la emoción de estar de nuevo en una verdadera aventura como en las que había estado durante su estancia en la dimensión de Hekapoo por lo que cuando su padre harto de que no le prestase la suficiente atención le lanzó el casco para ver hasta que punto le hacia caso consiguiendo comprobar que era bastante poco gracias al impacto del casco con la frente de Marco que le mando al suelo.

\- Marco, espero que prestes más atención a la carrera que a mi - se rió Dante mientras le ayudaba a levantarse –. En serio, ya se que has estado en aventuras antes pero esto son demonios de verdad no como los que conoces, un fallo y puede que ni todo el poder del mundo podrá salvarte y no quiero buscar otro ayudante.

\- Lo se, solo estoy emocionado de poder ayudar con los trabajos para que tengas más tiempo para poder volver- le confesó a su padre,

\- Tranquilo, no estoy trabajando solo Lady y Trish me están ayudando- le respondió-. Y parece que ya casi la tenemos solo faltan un par de detalles pero ahora lo importante es tu misión cuando la acabes ya solo te faltara una cosa más para ser todo un hombre.

\- ! Papa!- le gritó mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía el casco- Os esperó en la carrera.

Marco encendió la moto y salió del garaje dejando atrás a su padre aun riéndose y a Lady.

– No pensaba que le fueras a dejar hacer la misión – le dijo- Por cierto. ¿Como llevas lo de Eva?

– Es duro, tantos años intentando encontrar una forma de volver y un día descubro que ella no esta, tengo un hijo que no conozco y que tiene una familia hecha- se sinceró-. No se que hacer, que pasará cuando vuelva, me he acostumbrado a estar con el y no que haré si decide volver a su antigua vida dejándome a un lado pero también lo entendería.

Lady no le contestó inmediatamente simplemente estiró el brazo hasta rozarle la mejilla y luego apoyar la mano sobre su hombro.

– Eres fuerte, Dante, y no creo que Marco te deje lado, pienso que disfruta mucho estando contigo. que quiere compartir aventuras y si el te falla yo estaré ahí viejo amigo.

Dante quedo paralizado por unos instantes mientras se quedaba viendo los ojos de Lady como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. No entendía nada, quería saber que había cambiado para que el viese a Lady así pero no encontró la respuesta hasta que pensó en Eva, había estado tan obsesionado intentando volver a verla que no había prestado atención a lo que estaba delante de sus narices y ahora que lo hacia no podía controlar su cuerpo mientras cerraba la distancia que separaba sus labios uniéndolos en un beso que Dante había retrasado muchos años y que Lady lo había esperado por los mismos.

– ¿ Que ha sido esto, Dante? – le preguntó después de romper el beso – No juegues conmigo, no soy una de tus chicas.

– No, ni lo eres ni quiero que lo seas – le contestó –. Mira no ha sido fácil , llevaba tanto tiempo que detrás de Eva que había estado ignorando todo lo demás hasta mis sentimientos por ti pero ahora que se que ella no esta todo es distinto.

Otra persona se habría sentido ofendida pero Lady conocía a Dante y sabia lo difícil que era para el tratar con sus demonios internos además por fin había avanzado y dejado atrás a Eva y con ella. Era lo que siempre había soñado desde que Dante le salvó en la torre, puede que al principio lo odiase un poco pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que erá todo lo contrario y antes de que pudiese confesarse el desapareció y volvió para solo hablar de Eva esto y Eva lo otro por lo que hizo lo que cualquier amiga haría, enterrar sus sentimientos por años pero ahora esos sentimientos estaban saliendo sin control y fue Lady esta vez quien se lanzó a por el.

– Eres un estúpido, has tardado mucho en darte cuenta – susurró con lagrimas en los ojos –. Yo también siento lo mismo idiota y ahora tenemos que ayudar a Marco.

Cuando llegaron a la gasolinera donde habitualmente se reunía el grupo de moteros para las carreras encontraron a Marco apoyado sobre la moto a una distancia prudencial del grupo. Lady iba a acercarse a el para indicarle con quien tenia que hablar para participar pero Dante le sujeto la muñeca para pararla.

–¿ Porque me coges la muñeca ?

– Espera un segundo y lo veras – dijo Dante mientras señalaba un grupo de chicas que vestían ropas muy reveladoras y no paraban de hablar mirando a Marco – Esto va a ser divertido.

Una de ellas se armó de valor y se acercó a Marco lentamente como un depredador acecha a su presa.

– Hola, mi nombre es Alice y nunca te había visto por aquí – se presentó agachándose para darle a Marco una buena visión de sus cualidades

– Yo soy Marco y he venido a la carrera –contestó un poco nervioso por la cercanía de Alice.

– ¿ Has venido a verla o a competir? – le preguntó.

– He venido a competir.

– De verdad, que bien entonces ya se a quien animar en la carrera – dijo mientras se iba acercando más y más a un Marco que acababa de comprender la amabilidad de la chica – Yo no soy de esas chicas pero si ganas al idiota de mi hermano podríamos celebrar tu victoria como Dios manda.

– Claro – respondió Marco en piloto automático por el cortocircuito que le provocaba tener a una belleza como Alice tan cerca.

– Pues mucha suerte Marco – le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia otro grupo de moteros.

Justo en ese instante Marco volteo la cabeza y vio a su padre y a Lady muy cerca el uno del otro y riéndose a carcajadas mientras le señalaban. Marco entendió que se habían estado riendo de el mientras hablaba con Alice por lo que se dirigió hacia ellos para enseñarles que con el no se jugaba pero en ese momento alguien le cogió del brazo.

– ¿Eres Marco? – le preguntó el motero que le había cogido del brazo.

– Si ¿ Quieres algo? – le preguntó mientras le miraba a los ojos.

– Soy Vincent y mi hermana Alice me ha dicho que vienes a competir – le contestó – Te lo digo por que vamos a salir a ya y se ha puesto pesada con que quiere verte correr. Si estas listo podemos empezar ya.

– Nací listo – contestó mientras se ponía el casco y se dirigía a la linea de salida.

En la linea de salida solo estaban Marco, Vincent y tres moteros más todos preparados y listos para la carrera. Marco observaba a sus rivales intentado adivinar cual de ellos podía ser una amenaza para el pero a simple vista no podía saber quien era el mejor de ellos porque todos parecían encontrarse cómodos con su motos.

– Hola chicos, mi nombre es Alice y os voy a explicar el recorrido, solo tenéis que seguir las flechas amarillas así que esperó veros a todos de vuelta – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marco consiguiendo que se sonrojase dentro del casco y un gruñido por parte de su hermano.

– Si no hay ninguna pregunta voy a dar la salida – anunció –. 3,2,1 ya.

Cuando Alice dio la salida los cinco salieron disparados por la carretera siguiendo las indicaciones. Marco hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento nada podía compararse a la velocidad y a la sensación del viento golpeando contra el casco, con cada curva que tomaba se iba acostumbrando más a su moto con lo que podía apurar cada vez más la curvas al punto que casi podía sentir el asfalto caliente rozar contra sus pantalones. Para cuando Marco quiso darse cuenta había dejado atrás a todos sus rivales menos a uno y estaban entrando al puente que indicaba el fin de la carrera por lo que decidió acelerar al máximo pero por alguna extraña razón ni era capaz de acercarse a su rival ni el puente se acababa.

Finalmente comprendió que lo que tenia delante no era ningún rival sino que lo que estaba delante era el demonio. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro que era el demonio saco una de sus nuevas pistolas y abrió fuego con cuidado de no alcanzar al posible piloto al impactar la primera bala un reguero de sangre surgió de la moto y un aullido resonó por todo el puente mientras el demonio comenzaba a adoptar su verdadera forma. La moto se convirtió en un capullo gigante del cual surgieron un cuatro patas de insecto pero antes de que pudiese completar su transformación Marco saltó de la moto mientras invocaba el poder de Beowulf y le asestaba un golpe de karate que partió al demonio en dos mitades.

– Genial, tengo que volver andando – masculló al ver el estado en el que había quedado su moto después del salto.

Cuando llegó a la gasolinera solo quedaban Dante y Lady los cuales le felicitaron por haber acabado con el demonio y haber hecho su primera misión

– Por cierto, la chica esa dijo que aunque hubieses quedado último la llamases – le dijo su padre –. Si quieres la podemos invitar a un helado de fresa para que no te sientas solo.

– ¿Porque debería sentirme solo? – preguntó para responderse a si mismo cuando se fijo que su padre estaba sosteniendo la mano de Lady –. Olvida la pregunta, yo me voy a casa a dormir que estoy hecho polvo podéis celebrar vosotros dos solos.

– Que aburrido eres, a veces pienso si de verdad eres mi hijo – bromeó.

Los tres montaron en el coche y se dirigieron a casa Dante para dejar a Marco que se había dormido nada más entrar al coche. Cuando llegaron a casa este se despidió de ellos y les dijo que se lo pasaran bien y que le guardasen un poco de helado para mañana.

– Sabes, no os parecéis en nada pero no hay duda de que es tu hijo – comentó Lady mientras saboreaba su helado.

– Si pero yo soy mucho más guapo.

En ese momento el teléfono de Lady sonó indicando que un mensaje había llegado, le dio la vuelta para leer el mensaje y se quedó paralizada un momento por su contenido.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Dante preocupado por ella.

– ¿ Te acuerdas del favor que me pediste? – le pregunto pese a conocer la respuesta – Mi contacto ha encontrado donde esconden la Yamato.

Hasta aquí el 2 capítulo de la historia muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído y que habéis hecho que tenga ganas de sacar tiempo para escribir en especial a Gostaraf y a MarcoSketcher por comentar.

Gostaraf : La parte de Star fue corta por lo mismo que lo has dicho esa discusión entre ambos ya es algo recurrente para alejar a Marco de Star por lo que tampoco quería extenderme mucho en algo que mucha gente ya habrá leído bastante y sobre la madre de Marco sabremos mas en un futuro.

MarcoSketcher : Exactamente el siguiente capitulo estará divido en dos partes la primera para Star y como lleva la desaparición de Marco y la segunda recuperar a Yamato.

Pd: Puede que la historia evolucione de Starco exclusivo a Marcox Hekapoox Star si podéis comentar que os parece me ayudaría a decidirme porque ahora mismo estoy 50/50.


	3. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones.**

 **Capitulo sacado del horno.**

 **Para los comentarios que les extraña que Marco acepte rapidamente a Dante, hay que tener en cuenta que han pasado ya varios meses y Marco con Star en un par de meses se metió en una guerra y dejo atrás a su familia asi que me dede mi punto de vista no es descabellado que Marco coja confianza rapidamente con su padre.**

 **Marco se queda a Yamato confirmed**

– Princesa Star, el asesor de monstruos ha dejado una carta en su despacho – le informó uno de los guardas de palacio entrando a su habitación e interrumpiendo su conversación con Tom –. Lo siento princesa Star, príncipe Tomas, no sabia que estaban hablando. Esperare fuera.

– No pasa nada … – dijo Star mientras intentaba recordar el nombre del guarda.

– Jonah, sir Jonah de las llanuras de Istal – le recordó mientras le entregaba la carta –.

– Gracias, sir Jonah – respondió mientras abría el sobre –. Puedes retirarte.

– Guau Star, te has portado como toda una princesa – le felicito Tom.

– Soy toda una princesa – le contestó entornando los ojos.

Desde que Marco se había ido comenzó a dedicarse prácticamente a dos cosas ser una mejor princesa y encontrar a Marco. Ella sabia que había sido su culpa que Marco se fuese, si ella hubiese sido una mejor princesa no habría tenido que saturar a Marco a trabajo, si hubiese sido mejor princesa habría sabido valorar el trabajo de Marco y si hubiese sido una mejor amiga habría valorado el trabajo de Marco por encima de una estúpida fiesta.

Afortunadamente para ella había conseguido convertirse en una mejor princesa convirtiendo todos los regaños de sus tutores en alabanzas hasta su madre le felicitaba por su cambio tan repentino. Donde no había tenido tanto éxito era en encontrar a Marco, la primera semana se dedicó a bombardearle a mensajes a su espejo, los cuales no contestó ninguno así que finalmente decidió aparecer en su casa para intentar arreglar sus problemas. La sensación de vació que le invadió cuando los señores Diaz le preguntaron por Marco la recordaría toda su vida como la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar mientras explicaba a su antigua familia de acogida que su hijo se había ido de Mewny hace una semana por su culpa, en cuanto lo hubo hecho regresó a su habitación para lanzar el hechizo de búsqueda y saber donde se encontraba pero por mucho que lo lanzase el resultado siempre era el mismo nada. Lo intentó todo desde hablar con Hekapoo para que rastrease sus tijeras hasta enviar partidas de búsqueda por todas las dimensiones dilapidando todo el presupuesto anual dedicado a ella.

En todo ese tiempo Tom se había mantenido a su lado y los únicos momentos de diversión que había tenido los había compartido con el pero los dos sabían que su relación se estaba desgastando por momentos pese a todos los esfuerzos de Tom, Star simplemente no estaba ahí.

– Veamos que dice la carta de Buf-Frog – dijo Star – Aquí pone que dimite de su puesto como asesor pero esto es muy extraño porque esta letra no es la suya.

– Tal vez alguien quiera hacer que parezca que haya dimitido – aventuró Tom – Recuerda que mucha gente no esta contenta con que hayas contratado un monstruo para un cargo tan importante.

– Es verdad que no ha sido una de mis decisiones más populares.

– ¿Sabes lo que significa, Star? – preguntó Tom esperanzado por que hubiera una tarea que les permitiese estar un tiempo juntos–. Tenemos un misterio que resolver.

– Si, que bien Tom así podremos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos – contestó intentando fingir emoción y disimular la molestia de perder su jueves de búsqueda –. Deberíamos ir a su casa a preguntarle.

– Esa es una muy buena idea.

Star sujetó su varita para convocar su nube y dirigirse a casa de Buf- Frog. Esta apareció tras un estallido de luz rosa y Star y Tom se montaron en ella para abandonar el palacio.

– ¿Que tal la búsqueda de Marco? – preguntó Tom mientras viajaban a toda velocidad por el cielo de Mewny.

La sola mención del nombre de Marco bastó para poner nerviosa a Star y hacerle perder el control sobre la nube por unos instantes afortunadamente pudo reconducirla rápidamente.

– Uf, menuda turbulencia no – contestó intentando cambiar de tema y como Tom captó la indirecta se limitó a quedarse callado hasta que llegasen a la casa de Buf-Frog.

Al llegar a la casa Star devolvió la nube a su varita y tocó a la puerta pero después de esperar unos minutos y comprobar que no se escuchaba nada decidió entrar por la fuerza pero cuando lo intentó se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. La casa parecía haber sido el campo de batalla de alguna guerra, todos los muebles se encontraban destrozados y amontonados sin ningún tipo de orden, los juguetes de los niños estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación y algo que parecía ser un plato típico de los monstruos aun estaba sobre la mesa. Star se agachó para coger un peluche que estaba delante suya.

– Esto es de Ka trina, ¿Que habrá pasado aquí ? – se preguntó Star en voz alta.

– No lo se, pero tal vez alguien de la villa de monstruos sepa algo, deberíamos preguntarles – contestó.

– Esa es una gran idea Tom.

La situación en la villa de los monstruos era muy parecida a la que habían encontrado en la casa. Algunas casas se encontraban destrozadas, otras no pero lo que no había era un alma en toda la villa.

– ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? – preguntó Tom – Se supone que la villa es intocable, una cosa es ir contra Buf-Frog y otra es atacar la villa, creo que tendríamos que…

– ¿Que tendríamos que? Por dios Tom acaba la frase – le dijo Star que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cansada al punto de dormirse.

Cuando Star y Tom se despertaron no podían ver nada porque les habían tapado la cara con unos sacos de arpillera. Estaban sentados espalda contra espalda y el contacto con la espalda de Tom le trasmitía una mezcla de sentimientos por un lado se sentía segura pero por otro recordaba todas sus aventuras con Marco y sabia que esa seguridad con Tom no se podía comparar a la confianza ciega que tenia con Marco y arruinó.

– ¿Donde estamos Tom?

– No lo se.

– ¿Que ha pasado?

– No lo se.

– ¿Que van a hacernos ?

– Star, no lo se, se exactamente lo mismo que tu – respondió Tom cansándose de repetir lo mismo –. ¿ Puedes levantarte?

– Creo que si – respondió mientras usaba la espalda de Tom como punto de apoyo para impulsarse –. Creo que estamos en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura.

– La princesa no es tan estúpida como parece– dijo una voz en la oscuridad –. Alejate de Buf-Frog y no pasara nada.

– ¿Quien eres? – preguntó Star –. Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejar que alguien más se vaya.

– ¿ Que esta pasando? – preguntó Buf-Frog –.¿ Por que habéis secuestrado a la princesa? Ella es la única que esta de nuestra parte. ¿ Como nos has encontrado?

– Vimos la carta de tu dimisión y decidimos investigar – contestó mientras se quitaba el saco una vez tuvo sus manos libres.

– Carta ¿ Que carta ? – preguntó –. Yo no he escrito ninguna carta.

– Puede que yo haya tenido un poco de culpa – dijo una voz femenina desde la espalda de Buf-Frog.

– Katrina – le llamó Star al reconocer la voz de la hija de Buf-Frog –. ¿ Porque dejaste la carta?

– Me enteré de que nos íbamos a ir de Mewny sin despedirnos y me sentí muy triste – se explicó.

– ¿Como que os vais de Mewny? – repitió para si misma para darse cuenta de que todos los monstruos que estaban en el bosque llevaban maletas y mochilas llenas –. ¿No pensareis en iros ?

– Lo siento princesa pero no hay futuro hoy en Mewny para nosotros – le contesto Buf-Frog –. Si no queremos volver a los pantanos debemos buscar suerte en otras dimensiones.

– No os podéis ir, estoy trabajando mucho para que tengáis mejores condiciones solo necesito un poco más de tiempo – les imploró Star al borde del llanto.

– Si pero no es suficiente – dijo un monstruo de la multitud que fue rápidamente acallado por la multitud.

– Princesa todos aquí estamos muy agradecidos por tus esfuerzos pero no puedes borrar generaciones de guerra y muertes de un plumazo, es un proceso lento y algunos no podemos esperar más – se explicó Buf-Frog –. Lo sentimos Star.

– Pero las cosas están cambiando – le intentó convencer –. Tienes un puesto en palacio y la villa tiene muchos más recurso que antes.

– Pero todos en el palacio me odian y susurran cuando paso, el único que no lo hacia era el chico kara.. – empezó a hablar pero se calló al saber que estaba tocando un tema sensible –.

– Sois unos idiotas, Star se ha esforzado muchísimo por vosotros, da la cara por vosotros en cada reunión del Consejo Real, pelea cada moneda de vuestro presupuesto incluso sacrifica parte del dinero para buscar a Marco y vosotros os vais por que todo no esta mejorando lo bastante rápido – rugió Tom –. Escuchad yo también soy uno de vosotros, cuando me encuentro con un extraño soy un monstruo para el, se lo que es aguantar esas miradas de odio y de despreció y como lo se, se que Star puede cambiarlo.

– No es lo mismo tu eres rico, tienes tus sirvientes y la mayoría de gente no puede hacerte nada por miedo pero trata de pasar un día sin tu fortuna, tus influencias o tu título – le increpó un monstruo desde la multitud pero a diferencia de Star nadie le acalló.

– Chico, puede que tengas razón pero nosotros ya estamos en el limite – sentenció Buf-Frog –. Niños despedíos de Star y no alarguemos más esto.

Tan pronto como lo dijo los 15 niños salieron disparados desde la espalda de su padre para abalanzarse sobre Star derribando la y haciéndola que no pudiese más con sus emociones y llorase algo que no había hecho ni cuando Marco se había ido.

– Lo siento bebes – se disculpó –. Si fuese mejor princesa no os tendríais que ir.

– No es tu culpa Star, tu eres la mejor princesa del mundo y serás la mejor reina del mundo así que seguro que podremos volver pronto a Mewny – le consoló Katrina.

– Bien chicos preparaos para una nueva aventura – dijo Buf-Frog mientras abría un portal con tijeras dimensionales –. Adiós princesa.

Buf-Frog vigiló a que todos los monstruos cruzasen el portal, cuando todos lo hubieron hecho se giró a Star, le realizó su tradicional saludo para inmediatamente cruzar cerrando el portal y dejando atrás a una desolada Star y a Tom.

– ¿ Tom puedo preguntarte algo y me contestaras con sinceridad? – preguntó Star –. ¿Soy una buena princesa? Porque cada persona que me ayuda me acaba abandonando y no es su culpa.

– Claro que lo eres Star, ya te lo ha dicho la hija de Buf-Frog – le consoló –. Y yo sigo a tu lado y no pienso irme.

– ¿ Star puedo hacerte yo una pregunta también?¿ Le extrañas?

– Todos los días Tom, todos los días y se que es mi culpa que este donde este y se le ha pasado algo, cualquier cosa, sera algo que cargue en mi consciencia durante el resto de mi vida –le respondió –. Necesito que este bien Tom.

Tom simplemente la abrazó como siempre lo hacia pero por notó a Star más distante que nunca y tomó una decisión.

– Star, tenemos que romper, tu aun quieres a Marco y yo no soy capaz de llenar ese hueco – le dijo con el corazón en un puño –.

– Tom no seas estúpido, Marco esta completamente superado solo es mi amigo y mi escudero – le contestó – No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

– Si que lo tengo Star y eres tu – le respondió –. No te das cuenta pero te estas consumiendo estas haciendo malabares con los monstruos, encontrar a Marco, ser mejor princesa y yo y yo siempre soy el último. No me molesta pero tu no necesitas un novio ahora mismo y yo no merezco esto así que lo mejor es que por un tiempo seamos amigos y solo amigos.

– Eres un mentiroso, acabas de decir que seguirías a mi lado y ahora estas rompiendo conmigo – le increpó Star alzando la voz –. No me puedo creer que me abandones justo ahora.

– Estas sorda Star – le contestó –. Sigo siendo tu amigo y pienso seguir ayudándote pero es tontería ser tu novio cuando tu corazón y tu cabeza están a miles de dimensiones.

– Eso es mentira Tom, estoy muy enfocada en esta relación – negó Star.

– De verdad. ¿ Cuanto hace que no vamos a una cita de verdad ? ¿ Cuanto hace que no nos besamos? – le preguntó –. Aceptalo Star, esta relación esta muerta y tu no te has dado cuenta pero sigue negando lo como negaste tus sentimientos con Marco y ya veras como acaba esto, estoy cansado Star he hecho todo lo que he podido y no ha sido suficiente.

– Lo siento Tom, soy tan estúpida – le dijo abrazándolo y rompiendo a llorar en su pecho –. Te he hecho daño igual que se lo hago a todos los que están cerca, merezco quedarme sola así no podría hacer más daño.

– Star, tranquila yo soy tu amigo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, la gente te adora, los monstruos si han aguantado tanto aquí es gracias a ti y Marco lo dejó todo por ti – le tranquilizó –. Solo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma y trabajar un poco pero seguro que cuando encuentres a Marco todos los problemas que tienes temblaran ante los gemelos desastre.

– Gracias Tom, eres un gran amigo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en el bosque por unos minutos más hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlos y cada uno se fueron hacia sus respectivos castillos. Star entró por la puerta de atrás del castillo y caminaba lentamente por los fríos pasillos de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba yendo a su habitación sino a la habitación de Marco, lentamente abrió la puerta por primera vez desde que el castaño se había ido y se acercó a su cama que aun mantenía su olor y por primera vez en meses no se sintió tan sola.

– Te encontraré Marco, te encontraré, te pediré perdón y te diré lo que debería haber dicho el día de mi cumpleaños – susurró mientras el sueño la vencía.

A un par de dimensiones de distancia Marco y Alice estaban hablando en la heladería donde el y su padre solían tomar un helado de fresa.

– Aun no me creo que me hayas invitado a salir – decía Alice mientras le daba una cucharada a su helado.

– Eres de las pocas amigas que tengo aquí – le contestó Marco con una sonrisa –. Además me divierto mucho contigo.

– Claro, por eso me has invitado porque somos amigos. – le dijo señalando un batido amarillento que estaba bebiendo Marco para desviar su atención –. . ¿ Que es eso ?

– Esto es un batido de maíz, les cogí el gusto en Mewny – respondió –. Deberías probarlo sabe mejor de lo que lo parece.

– Gracias pero no, prefiero mi helado de vainilla – le dijo un poco sonrojada por la idea de compartir una bajita con el –.Creo que aun no le he dado las gracias a tu padre por contratarme como secretaria ni a ti por salvarme de demonio.

– No hace falta que las des – le contestó con una sonrisa–. Tendrías que haber visto el sitio antes de que llegara. Era un completo caos y tenemos tanto trabajo que alguien tiene que ocuparse de todo lo demás y no iba a dejar que el demonio matase a nuestra nueva secretaria.

– Ya pero podríais contratar a cualquiera y me cogisteis a mi – replicó con lagrimas en los ojos.

– No pasa nada se que os hacia falta el dinero a tu hermano y a ti – la consoló –. Cuando me dijiste todo lo que habíais pasado desde la muerte de vuestros padres no podía dejaros ir sin ayuda y además mi padre dice que aumentas la clientela.

– ¿Porque aumento la clientela? – le pregunto.

– Dice que las chicas bonitas atraen a más clientes y que por eso Lady tiene tanto trabajo – le contestó repitiendo las palabras de su padre.

– Cm, así que las chicas bonitas – repitió acercándose lentamente a Marco –. ¿Marco tu piensas que yo soy una chica bonita?

El cerebro de Marco se cortocircuitó con la cercanía de la chica que le volvía a jugar una broma pero afortunadamente antes de que pudiese responder su teléfono sonó salvan dolo.

– Trabajo – dijo Marco aliviado por salvarse.

– Ni te creas que te vas a librar de responder por una llama dita – le dijo Alice mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos – ¿ Soy o no soy bonita Marco?

– Si que lo eres y ahora que estas contenta me puedes dar el teléfono – contestó igual de rojo que su abrigo.

– Claro – le dijo mientras le lanzaba el teléfono.

La cara de Marco se iluminó a medida que escuchaba lo que le decían por el teléfono y cuando colgó apenas podía contener la emoción.

– ¿Tan bueno es el trabajo? – le preguntó Alice –.

– No es trabajo, es personal – contestó.

Alice no necesitó nada mas para entender a que se refería Marco, al principio le costo creer que el fuera de otra dimensión pero claro hace unas semanas no habría creído en un demonio de no ser por lo que había visto y cuando el gobierno tocó a su puerta para que tuviese la boca cerrada confirmó que todo era real. Alice se sintió mal por la alegría de Marco sentía que si conseguía lo que necesitaba podría dejar estar dimensión y a ella y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Marco era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida, el había visto más allá del disfraz de azafata en carreras de moto que tenia que usar para ganar dinero y le había tratado con cariño además el chico no estaba nada mal físicamente por lo que no pensaba dejarlo escapar sin luchar y menos a esa estúpida de Star que no había sabido valorarlo como tocaba pero por el tono que usaba Marco aun sentía algo por ella.

– _Ahora o nunc_ a – pensó Alice mientras daba el paso final y cerraba los labios de Marco con los suyos –. _No me aparta eso significa que tengo posibilidades._

– _¿_ Que ha sido esto? – preguntó después de romper el beso.

– Un regalo para que te acuerdes de mi durante la misión – le dijo mientras prácticamente le echaba de la heladería –. Ahora vete que tienes trabajo.

Marco se fue de la heladería con la cabeza hecha un lio, le gustaba Alice de eso no había duda pero cuando sus labios se tocaron solo pudo pensar en Star y eso le enfadaba, quería olvidarla, quería seguir adelante pero sus recuerdos no le dejaban. Se puso el casco, miró las ordenadas que le había mandado Lady y aceleró la moto al máximo, normalmente no lo habría hecho pero entre la emoción de volver a casa y la mezcla de sentimientos con Alice y Star solo quería perderse en la carretera.

Su plan fue un éxito y llegó a una abadía en las montañas en la que se suponía que una especie de culto que adoraba a su abuelo tenia unas instalaciones "científicas", por lo que había oído no respetaban su memoria y abusaban de su poder pero no le extraño porque en la tierra también se habían hecho actos atroces por buenos ideales.

Marco escondió su moto y observó las instalaciones desde la lejanía intentando encontrar algún sistema de seguridad, guardias o demonios pero tras una hora de espera sin encontrar nada decidió usar la táctica estrella de su padre golpea primero y pregunta después por lo que se acercó al portón e intentó abrirlo pero estaba atrancado por lo que la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de esperar una hora para nada se esfumó y llamó a Belfo para destrozar la puerta con un solo puñetazo mandándola a volar por toda la nave hasta destrozar la pared del fondo revelando un túnel detrás de los escombros.

– Que suerte, menos mal que he destrozado la pared sino habría tardado muchísimo en encontrar el túnel – dijo Marco pero un segundo después vio como las armaduras que había en la sala cobraban vida – Y ahí se va mi suerte, genial.

Las armaduras rodearon a Marco e intentaron golpearlo con sus lanzas pero estas parecían moverse a cámara lenta en comparación con su padre. Estas no paraban de lanzare estocadas al cazador de demonios el cual las podía esquivar con gran facilidad con leves movimientos de cadera pero al estar tan confiado no vio como una de ellas reunía energía para lanzar una estocada directa a su corazón la cual pudo detener gracias a que Belfo amplificaba su fuerza y velocidad.

– Eso ha estado cerca, puede que no me tenga confiar – dijo el castaño mientras sujetaba la lanza a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y la cual la armadura aun intentaba empujar pero el castaño se limitó a cambiar de arma mientras soltaba la lanza para que la armadura acabase destrozada por la fuerza del golpe de Rudra y su inercia – Una menos, quedan tres.

Las otras armaduras empezaron a volar alrededor de Marco mientras intentaban encontrar un hueco en su defensa pero al no encontrar ninguno simplemente planeaban en círculos.

– Si no bajáis vosotras tendré que subir yo – dijo mientras acumulaba energía en su pies para lanzar un poderoso salto doble convocando un plataforma mágica para volver a impulsarse en el aire –. Y no os va a gustar.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de las armaduras restantes descargo los cargadores de sus pistolas mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo perforando a la armaduras por todos lados y manteniendo las por unos instantes en el aire mientras Marco ya se encontraba otra vez en el suelo y se dirigía hacia el túnel justo antes de pasar a través de la pared chasqueo los dedos y las armaduras cayeron al suelo inertes.

– Creo que se me están pegando demasiadas cosas de mi padre – pensó divertido mientras descendía por la escalera.

Al llegar al fondo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, había algo en ese lugar que le estaba gritando que se diese media vuelta y no volviese nunca. Ignorando esa sensación Marco se aventuró por el único camino que había sin encontrar ningún problema.

Al llegar al final del túnel se encontró una puerta de metal la cual se abrió con solo tocarla permitiendo le entrar a una especie de laboratorio. Nada más entrar en el laboratorio sus ojos fueron directamente a la vitrina que se encontraba en medio de la sala, esta contenía a la Yamato pero estaba rota. Marco admiró la espada desde la guarda hasta la empuñadura era perfecta en cierta manera le recordaba a su antigua espada el Chopo pero de la misma forma que un garito de peluche puede parecer un leopardo, este al ver la espada entró en una especie de trance y avanzó lentamente mientras sentía la llamada de la espada que le susurraba al oído promesas de poder pero unos aplausos sacaron a Marco de su trance.

– Que gran espécimen tenemos hoy – dijo una voz desconocida desde arriba – Debo de estar de suerte, ya habíamos agotado la mayoría de sujetos de gran calidad y temía que tuviésemos que romper el bloqueo dimensional antes de lo previsto pero gracias a ti podemos seguir extrayendo poder demoníaco. Debes de ser una bendición del mismísimo Sparda.

– Si tu supieras – pensó Marco.

– Pero que modales los míos, aun no me he presentado – dijo la voz –. Soy Agnus , líder de la división de investigación de la Orden de Sparda y ahora si eres tan amable de tumbarte en la camilla para que pueda extraer hasta la ultima gota de tu poder te lo agradecería.

– Creo que voy pasar – le contestó –. Suena tentador pero yo he venido a por esa espada y me voy.

– Lo siento pero no te llevaras la espada –le contestó de vuelta –. De todas formas cuando acabe contigo no podrás ni sostener una.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras se formaron unas telarañas rojas alrededor de la habitación separando al científico del cazador de demonios. Cuando las vio Marco ya sabia lo que venia, su padre le había avisado de esto, esas telarañas eran un conjuro demoníaco. el cual anclaba las almas en el espacio por lo que hasta que el demonio o la presa no murieran no se rompería pero por suerte para Marco esos demonios eran su presa. Tras unos instantes las mismas armaduras que le habían recibido en la iglesia se materializaron delante suya.

– Otra vez estas armaduras, vas a necesitar algo mejor si me quieres – gritó Marco mientras barría el suelo con las armaduras pero a cuando acabo con ellas estas en vez de desaparecer se fusionaron en una armadura gigante de más de 4 metros de altura –. Yo y mi boca, quien me mandará hablar.

A pesar del inmenso tamaño de la armadura esta era aun más veloz que las anteriores y la fuerza que transmitían sus golpes era descomunal pese a que aun no había conectado en Marco pero este sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera si seguía así. Ante la superioridad de su enemigo se vio obligado a usar a Belfo para poder mantener su ritmo pero la armadura no mostraba signos de agotarse mientras los movimientos de Marco poco a poco se hacían más lentos e imprecisos, después de una hora de combate la ropa de Marco se encontraba hecha jirones y su sangre bañaba el suelo pese a que los cortes se cerraban prácticamente al instante y el estado de Marco no era mejor pues su pecho subía y bajaba pronunciada mente en un intento de mantener el ritmo. Finalmente el cazador fue alcanzado por la armadura la cual atravesó su pecho y le ensarto contra la pared.

– Que poderes tan increíbles, imagina lo que podría hacer una vez lo refine– dijo Agnus –. Este modelo de armadura necesitó del poder demoníaco. de casi un millar de monstruos y demonios y apenas a podido contigo.

– Si bueno, la verdad es que soy un tío duro – contestó a duras penas.

– Aun tienes fuerzas para hablar, es sorprendente que no hubiera informes de un demonio como tu.

Marco le iba a contestar pero hacia tiempo ya que había sobrepasado su limite y el hecho de tener una lanza en el pecho no ayudaba nada por lo que podía sentir como iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco y creyendo que no la volvería a recuperar solo se lamento de no haber arreglado las cosas con Star.

– ¿Quieres poder ? – escuchó Marco – Eres parte de mi legado no puedo dejarte morir aquí, si lo pides te daré el poder que necesitas.

– Yo necesito más poder – musitó.

De repente las dos partes de Yamato se volvieron a unir y esta cruzó el laboratorio hasta atravesar el pecho de Marco y comenzar a bombear olas de energía azul.

– No es posible, todos mis intentos por reconstruirla fracasaron – se quejó Agnus –. ¿Porque ha respondido ante ti?

En un instante Marco se impulsó contra la pared separándose de ella al mismo tiempo que se sacaba ambas espadas. En ese instante estaba eufórico, podía sentir el poder ardiendo en sus venas como si fuera fuego y no tardo en comprobarlo cuando con un solo movimiento de Yamato destrozó la armadura como si fuera de papel.

– No es posible, hace un segundo estabas más muerto que vivo, no puedes haberte recuperado – dijo incrédulo –. A menos que …, debo avisar a su excelencia.

En ese momento el científico se transformó en un especie de insecto y salio volando directo hacia la salida. Aunque Marco intentó alcanzarle con un golpe de Yamato este fallo por no estar acostumbrado ni a la espada ni al poder que recorría su cuerpo.

Tras ver como Agnus se marchaba su vista se nubló por un segundo al desaparecer el poder que acababa de desplegar pero por alguna razón Marco podía sentirlo durmiendo dentro de el y por eso estaba más tranquilo.

– Al menos tengo a Yamato aunque debería comprobar el resto del laboratorio por si queda algún demonio – pensó.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente sala apenas pudo evitar vomitar por la que estaba viendo, los demonios habían sido literalmente consumido dejando atrás una especie de cascarones vacíos pero en los cuales se podían sentir rastros de conciencia por lo que Marco se encargó de darles la paz.

Tras pasar por la sala de pruebas avanzó hasta lo que parecían las jaulas de confinamiento dispuesto a acabar con los demonios que estuviesen dentro. Se detuvo ante la puerta, sacó sus dos pistolas y tras un suspiro la abrió pero cuando iba a apretar el gatillo un rostro familiar le paró.

– Buf-Frog – dijo sorprendido.

Este al ser nombrado se despidió de sus hijos pensando que era el siguiente sujeto de prueba y se acercó a Marco aceptando su destino.

– Cuiden de mis niños, son todo lo que tengo – les pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

al resto de monstruos presos –. Nunca debimos abandonar Mewny, lo siento.

– ¿ Que hacéis aquí ? – preguntó –. ¿Porque no estáis en Mewny?

– ¿ Que importa?. Solo acaba con esto – sentenció Buf-Frog.

– ¿ No me reconoces ? – preguntó Marco dándose cuenta de que había cambiado tanto que ni Buf-Frog le reconocía y preguntándose si sus propios padres lo harían –. Soy yo Marco, el chico karate.

Buf-Frog se fijó en el y pese a que sus facciones y su color de pelo habían cambiado Marco aun conservaba sus ojos marrones y su característico lunar.

– Es verdad – admitió con alegría –. ¿ Que haces aquí chico karate?

– Bueno yo he venido a por esta preciosidad – dijo mientras invocaba la Yamato –. La pregunta es: ¿ Que hacéis vosotros aquí?

– Abandonamos Mewny en busca de una vida mejor pero tras el primer salto dimensional, las tijeras dejaron de funcionar y nos atraparon – relató –. La princesa …

– Lo importante es sacaros de aquí – le cortó Marco para no oír nada de Star –. ¿ Hay más presos ?

– Somos los únicos que quedamos – le contestó captando la indirecta –.

– Acompañadme a la superficie y veré que podemos hacer.

Una vez estuvieron en la superficie Marco vio a su padre y a Lady que acababan de llegar de su misión.

– Espero que hayas tenido más suerte que nosotros – le dijo su padre –.

– La verdad es que si – contestó volviendo a sacar a Yamato.

– Bien, hoy mismo podremos volver a… Cuidado Marco – dijo su padre al ver salir unos monstruos detrás de su hijo.

– Tranquilo papa son monstruos de Mewny, son buena gente – se explicó –. Yo los conozco.

– Papa – repitió Buf-Frog.

– Larga historia – se limitó a contestar Marco –. Es hora de volvamos a casa.

Marco abrió un portal con Yamato y todos cruzaron por el. Al llegar al otro lado Dante y Lady se sorprendieron por el color rosa del cielo.

– Esto es Mewny – les explicó –. Creí que era mejor dejar primero a los monstruos.

– Muchas gracia, chico karate nos has salvado a todos estamos en deuda contigo – le dijo Buf-Frog –. Si podemos pagarlo de alguna forma solo dilo.

– Sobre eso, Star y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos podríais evitar mencionarle que me habéis visto – les pidió.

– Si es lo que quieres, no podemos negarnos depuse de lo que has hecho – aceptó Buf-Frog.

– Padrino, la madrina te extraña – le dijo Katrina –. ¿ Ya no sois amigos ?

– Es algo complicado Katrina – le respondió zanjando la conversación de forma efectiva porque Katrina no dijo nada más.

Tras eso abrió otro portal, esta vez con destino a Echo Creek. Cuando lo cruzaron los recuerdos asaltaron a Dante y a Marco pero Lady les sacó de sus pensamientos sosteniendo una mano de cada uno.

– Estas en casa Marco – le dijo Dante –. Ya puedes volver a tu antigua vida.

– Una de mis casas – le contestó Marco –. Donde estemos los tres habrá una casa.

– Creo que sera mejor que vayas tu solo – le dijo Lady –. Llevas mucho fuera y puede que sea demasiada información de golpe.

– Tienes razón – dijo Marco.

La pareja se retiró tras decirle que les contactara cuando estuviese todo aclarado. Marco se acercó a su casa y tocó el timbre. Tras unos segundos abrió su madre quien sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos.

– Perdone. ¿Quiere algo? – le dijo sin reconocerlo en el primer momento pero tras un segundo sus ojos se abrieron como platos – Has vuelto Marco.

– He vuelto mama – le contestó mientras abrazaba a su madre y al bebe –. ¿Quien es este pequeñín?

– Es tu hermano Marco Jr – le contestó mientras caía en algo importante – Rafael, ven ha vuelto, nuestro bebe a vuelto.

– Marco, hijo mio – dijo su padre mientras cruzaba la casa como un rayo para abrazar a toda su familia –. Estas más alto y que es eso de tintarse el pelo y los pendientes pareces un delincuente.

Marco no pudo contener más las lagrimas y rompió a llorar, su familia le quería aunque no fuese su verdadero hijo lo querían y al ver sus rostros sabia que este año sin el no debía de haber sido fácil para ellos. De pronto Marco rompió el abrazo y sacó su pistola para apuntar a una Janna que había quedado al descubierto mientras intentaba infiltrarse en el abrazo.

– Hola, Marco – fue lo único que pudo decir por los nervios de volverla a ver y por ver como le apuntaba con una pistola.

– Joder, Janna ten cuidado podría haberte matado – le dijo Marco.

– Esa boca señorito y que es eso de tener armas de fuego, no se ni donde ni con quien has estado pero en esta casa no toleramos la violencia – le regaño su madre –. La familia de tu padre dejo México para dejar eso atrás.

– He estado con mi padre – se limitó a decir.

– No digas tonterías Marco, tu padre esta aquí – le corrigió Janna.

– Dejad que me explique – pidió Marco para luego relatar su año fuera.

– A ver si lo he entendido – dijo Janna –. Has estado en otra dimensión, eres medio demonio y cazas demonios como parte del negocio familiar.

– Técnicamente soy un cuarto demonio pero el resto esta bien – le corrigió –. Muchas gracias papa y mama por todo aunque no seáis mis padres biológicos sois mis padres y os quiero.

La familia volvió a fundirse en un abrazo junto a Janna.

– Por cierto ¿ Donde esta Dante? – preguntó Janna evitando usar la palabra padre para no incomodar a los Diaz.

– Debería avisarle, están cerca pero querían darme espacio para explicarme – le contestó mientras sacaba un dispositivo de comunicación para llamarles.

– Eso significa cena familiar – dijo la madre de Marco exultante por recuperar a su preciado bebe –. Rafael ayudame a preparar la cena. ¿ Janna te quedaras ?

– Creo que si – le contesto.

– Genial – le dijo Marco con una sonrisa.

– Sabes Marco, me gusta mucho tu nuevo estilo – le susurró Janna seductora mente –. Pero cuando has llegado a la parte de que eras parte demonio me has noqueado literalmente.

Janna entró a ayudar a los Diaz dejando a Marco fuera mientras este se preguntaba desde cuando su amiga tenia esa figura.


	4. Vuelta a la normalidad

**Hola a todos chicos perdón por el retraso con el capitulo y el hacerlo tan corto pero la universidad, el trabajo, la season del lol y el Assassins nuevo me han comido el tiempo. Disfrutad del capitulo.**

El sonido del despertador anunció a Marco que ya era hora de salir de la cama y prepararse para su vuelta a la escuela. Si, por muchas aventuras que Marco hubiese superado seguía siendo el niño seguridad, aunque el termino niño no se ajustaba precisamente a el ahora mismo. Marco se desperezó y se levantó para hacer su rutina diaria antes de la escuela, que consistía en ducharse, lavarse los dientes y desayunar pero por algún motivo notaba que le faltaba algo.

– ¿Marco, cariño, estas bien? – le preguntó su madre al verlo distraído mientras este tomaba sus tortitas – ¿Estas nervioso por todo día de escuela? Que aun no hayas dicho que has vuelto no es ningún problema

– Solo estaba pensando que hoy he notado algo distinto mientras me preparaba pero no se que es – le contestó mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta.

– Ni idea Marco – le contestó mientras se giraba para hacer más tortitas y de paso esconder una sonrisa – Si no te das prisa perderás el autobús.

– Mama, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, iré en mi moto – le contestó con un suspiro – Se que te preocupa que me pueda pasar algo pero estaré bien.

– Lo se, pero te dejamos ir a Mewny y desapareciste por un año, no se que haríamos tu padre o yo si te volviésemos a perder – le confesó –. Cuando Star nos dijo que habíais discutido y vino a disculparse porque no regresaste a Mewny después de un mes nos asustamos muchísimo.

– No pasará nada – le dijo mientras le abraza y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Me costó mucho poder volver y no pienso irme pronto aunque ahora me voy a la escuela.

Marco salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto para acabar de vestirse. Al abrir el armario dudo por un segundo entre coger su sudadera o el abrigo que le había regalado su padre pero se decidió por el abrigo y salió de casa después de despedirse de su hermanito y su madre.

– Marco, acuérdate de coger el casco – le recordó su madre para darse cuenta que ya lo había cogido –. Por mucho tiempo que haya pasado sigue siendo mi niño.

Marco arrancó la moto y salio disparado para llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible y acabar con esa extraña sensación que le acompañaba desde esa mañana. No acaba de entender porqué se sentía extraño pero suponía que era por ver a Jackie. Cuando recordaba a Jackie se sentía fatal, ella le había tratado tan bien, incluso le recibió con una sonrisa después de estar desaparecido por un mes en otra dimensión con Star, y el solo la había dejado de lado para perseguir a Star que le había despreciado a el y a sus esfuerzos. Por todo eso cuando pensaba en Jackie sentía que se merecía todo lo que Star le había hecho.

Aparcó la moto y se encaminó hacia la oficina del director mientras seguía recordando sus últimos dos años pero una animadora muy familiar le sacó de su mundo particular.

– Perdona pero el instituto es solo para estudiantes – le dijo la animadora mientras se acercaba a Marco y se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja – Aunque si buscas a alguien puedo ayudarte.

– Estudio aquí, Brittney – le respondió.

– Así que me conoces antes de empezar las clases – le dijo acercándose aun más hasta el punto de incomodar a Marco – Supongo que es lo malo de ser una celebridad.

– Nos conocemos desde la guardería – le aclaró – Soy Marco.

– Conozco a muchos Marcos – le respondió –. Mi padre da muchas fiestas y va mucha gente.

– Marco Diaz, el niño seguridad – le contesta cansándose de la situación.

– No es gracioso que juegues con ese nombre. Mucha gente lo pasó fatal cuando desapareció – le reprendió.

– Mira Brittney – le dijo mientras sacaba su identificación – Soy yo de verdad y ahora tengo que ver al director Soleves para que me de mi horario.

Después de la conversación Marco se marcho rápidamente mientras pensaba en lo rara que había estado Brittney porque la verdad es que nunca se le había acercado tanto aunque suponía que en este año se había vuelto más amigable. Justo cuando pensó eso oyó a Brittney gritarle a una de sus animadoras descartando su teoría de que su carácter hubiera mejorado con el tiempo pero como tampoco le importaba mucho simplemente siguió su camino hacia la oficina del director.

– Director Skeeves, soy Marco, puedo pasar – le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta –.

– Claro Marco, puedes pasar – le contestó mientras le abría la puerta –. Este es tu horario y dejame decirte que todos estamos encantados de que hayas vuelto.

– Muchas gracias director Skeeves. Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta – le contestó con una sonrisa.

– Deberías darte prisa tu clase va a empezar ya – le apremió el director.

– Claro – le dijo mientras salia de la oficina.

Marco atravesó todos los pasillos sin encontrarse con nadie más y esperó pacientemente en la puerta a que la señora Skullnick le dejase entrar para volver a presentarse. Cuando oyó que ya debía a entrar un vacío se le formó en la boca del estomago y por un momento pensó en darse la vuelta abrir un portal dimensional y dedicarse a cazar demonios de por vida pero no había estado casi un año rastreando a la Orden para rendirse ahora así que cruzó la puerta. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue fijarse en las caras de la gente y pese a haber un par de caras nuevas la mayoría eran las de sus antiguos compañeros pero ninguno de ellos parecía reconocerle aunque a algunas chicas parecían verle con buenos ojos.

– El señor Marco Diaz ha vuelto de su programa de intercambio con Mewny – les dijo – Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla ahora.

– ¿Porque Thanos no dobló los recursos del universo en vez de matar a la mitad? – preguntó una de las caras nuevas.

– Sobre Marco o Mewny – aclaró.

– ¿No se suponía que habías ido a Mewny a ser rey con Star ? – preguntó una chica morena que Marco reconoció como Sabrina.

– No para nada, fui para ser caballero no rey – contestó con un tic en el ojo derecho.

– Eso significa que estas disponible – le preguntó de nuevo Sabrina.

– No, no estoy disponible y prefiero no hablar de temas personales pero contestaré cualquier pregunta de Mewny – le respondió cansado de sus preguntas.

– ¿Que le ha pasado a tu pelo? – preguntó Justan extrañado por el nuevo estilo del latino.  
– Un pequeño problema con magia – se limitó a responder.

– Eso es todo, si tenéis más preguntás dejadlas para después – dijo la profesora acabando con el corto interrogatorio –. Marco toma asiento al lado de la señorita Thomas.

Marco se quedo congelado por un segundo al oír el apellido de su antiguo amor y cuando salió de su estupor volvió a caer al ver como le había sentado ese año a Jackie. Su figura se había estilizado y parecía aun más femenina que antes gracias a su nuevo peinado, que consistía en haberse dejado un lado muy largo y el otro habérselo rapado.

– Señor Diaz, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Thomas o tiene algún problema – le azuzó.

– Para nada es que no la encontraba – mintió.

Marco tomó asiento y necesitó de todo su auto control para no quedarse mirando a Jackie durante el resto de la clase aunque se justificó con que hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera por culpa de la clase de matrices diferenciales. Cuando sonó la campana todos se levantaron para ir a su siguiente clase que era gimnasia.

– Jackie puedes esperarte un segundo – le pidió Marco –. Me gustaría comentarte algo

– Claro Marco – le contestó.

– Perdoname, fui un estúpido y el peor novio del mundo – comenzó a disculparse –. Te portaste tan bien conmigo aguantando todas mis estupideces y que desapareciese todo el verano cuando debería haberlo pasado contigo. Solo quería decirte eso y pedirte perdón por lo mal que me porte contigo.

– Marco, eres tan dulce – le contestó Jackie – fue mi culpa por negarme a ver lo evidente y meterme en medio entre Star y tu.

– Que va Jackie ni yo siento por nada Star ni ella por mi además lo ultimo que se de Star es que estaba saliendo con Tom – le explicó Marco –. Yo solo me fui porque quería vivir más aventuras y porque creía que sin Star volvería a ser el chico seguridad que todo el mundo ignoraba y por eso no supe valorarte como te merecías.

– Creo que Star y tu deberíais hablar – le dijo Jackie –. Ella está muy preocupada y no se que te hizo mientras estabas en Mewny pero cuando vino aquí a buscarte estaba muy afectada. Creo que se arrepiente de lo que sea que haya hecho.

La revelación dejó a Marco impactado, la principal razón por la que abandono Mewny era porque no soportaba ver como su relación con Star se iba marchitando poco a poco y no quería llegar al día en que Star le diese la patada porque no tenia tiempo para el y el cumpleaños simplemente acabó por acelerarlo todo.

– Marco tenemos que ir a clase – le dijo sacándolo de sus divagaciones –. Por cierto la ultima noticia que tuve de Star es que ella y Tom son solo amigos, por si te interesa.

Marco siguió a Jackie mientras sentía unos extraños retortijones y se preguntaba si había cenado algo en mal estado. Por mucho que lo intentara negar Marco estaba exultante desde que Jackie le había dicho que Star le había estado buscando como una loca y por eso mismo se sintió un poco mal por todo lo que había pensado de ella en el ultimo año pero tampoco olvidaba como esta le había tratado antes de que se fuera.

–¿ Porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado ? – se preguntó en voz alta.

– ¿Que pasa Diaz problemas de adaptación ? – le dijo Justan mientras se cambiaban en el vestuario –. Por cierto el tiempo en Mewny te ha sentado bien has pensado en unirte a algún equipo a nosotros nos vendrías bien.

– No estoy interesado de momento – le contestó –. Pero gracias.

– Señoritas salgan ya del vestuario, mi mujer tardó menos en elegir su vestido de boda – les grito el entrenador mientras entraba dando un portazo –. Diaz vas con los de azul intenta que esa panda de perdedores dure más de dos minutos.

Todo el vestuario se apresuró para cambiarse y estar listo para el partido de balón prisionero.

– Estamos acabados – se quejaron Alfonso y Ferruginoso –. Nos van a destrozar como hacen siempre.

– No toleró el pesimismo chicos – les reprendió Marco –. Si me hubiera rendido cuando un ejercito de Osos lobo me rodeo no habría conseguido las tijeras de Hekapoo, si me hubiera rendido cuando Tofee controlaba el castillo de Mewny no habría sido nombrado escudero y si me hubiera rendido cuando la Orden de Sparda me rodeó en ese laboratorio no estaría aquí. Así que vamos a salir y vamos a ganar porque somos el equipo azul.

Un minuto después solo quedaba Marco de todo el equipo pero por mucho que intentaran acertarle ninguno del equipo rojo conseguía acercarse mientras este se limitaba a esquivarlo todo con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo que lanzasen cada vez con más fuerza pero con peor puntería al punto que todos los balones acabaron en la parte de Marco después de rebotar varias veces.

– Parece que es mi turno – dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a recoger una pelota y sonreía al otro equipo como un zorro en el gallinero –. Intentare ser suave.

Los balones volaban por el campo cazando a cada integrante del otro equipo pero cuando solo quedaba lanzar la bola final Marco se detuvo saboreando las mieles del triunfo. Levanto la pelota con una sola mano y echo el brazo hacia atrás para acabar con el juego pero justo cuando iba a lanzar la bola un pentagrama apareció en el suelo.

– Un pentagrama de invocación – avisó el entrenador – Salid del gimnasio y haced lo que hemos practicado en los simulacros.

Del pentagrama aparecieron tres figuras encapuchadas con guadañas que vestían unas túnicas negras raídas que dejaban al descubierto su piel curtida y grisácea, el rasgo más destacarle de estos demonios eran sus dos ojos rojos sin pupila y su boca abierta sin dientes que recordaba más a un agujero que a una boca. Estas se dirigieron a por el entrenador que estaba intentando alejar al equipo rojo del pentagrama y le consiguieron alcanzar en un costado dejándolo malherido pero este aun se las apaño para alejarse y dirigirse a la salida con el resto de los alumnos pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla las telarañas rojas aparecieron sellando el destino de todos los alumnos y desatando el pánico entre ellos. Los gritos llenaron el gimnasio mientras cada alumno encaraba lo que reinician eran sus últimos momentos de vida de formas muy distintas pero entre ellos destacaba Marco que estaba quieto en medio de la cancha.

– Fuereis callaros, me estáis dando dolor de cabeza – gritó callando a todo el mundo con la fuerza que emanaba de su voz –. Yo me ocupo de estos.

– Es cierto, tu eras un caballero de otra dimensión seguro que nos salvas.

Marco se giró para responder a la voz desconocida y en ese instante los tres demonios se abalanzaron sobre el hundiendo sus tres guadañas en el cuerpo de Marco y acabando con la euforia momentánea que acababa de aparecer entre los alumnos.

– Mierda, estamos muertos – dijo la misma persona aceptando su destino.

– !Marco! – gritó Jackie mientras se abría paso a empujones para reunirse con el cosa que le resultó sencilla por ser la única que se acercaba a los demonios y no huía –. No te puedes morir el mismo día que vuelves, no puedes hacerme esto.

– Tranquila,Jackie, no pasa nada – le calmó Marco –. Estos no son muy complicados solo me distraje por un segundo.

Cuando acabó de hablar con Jackie este tenso su cuerpo y se revolvió con fuerza lanzado por los aires a los tres demonios que impactaron contra la pared y dejaron un rastro de arena. Marco se acercó lentamente a ellos mientras aun tenia las guadañas clavadas en el cuerpo y levantó su puño que ahora estaba recubierto por un guantelete y lo descargó contra los tres demonios liberando una luz cegadora que obligó a todos a cerrar sus ojos a la vez que se tenían tapar los oídos por el grito que emitían los demonios. Tras unos instantes los estudiantes recuperaron sus sentidos y pudieron ver como las guadañas que estaban en clavadas en el cuerpo de Marco se volvía una especie de luz roja que era absorbida por los guanteletes para que luego estos desaparecieran.

– ¿Que ha sido eso? – se `preguntaban todos los estudiantes –. ¿Como puede estar vivo? Es peor que cuando vino con el brazo pulpo ese.

– Entrenador, esta es gratis pero yo no suelo matar demonios a cambio de aire – le dijo mientras rasgaba un trozo de su uniforme para detener el sangrado de este –. ¿Como sabias que venían demonios?

– Así que son demonios – le contestó con dificultad –. Llevan casi un año apareciendo por todo el mundo de forma aleatoria. Llegan, matan y se van y vuelven a repetir así que todas las escuelas y sitios públicos practicamos un simulacro para evitar perdidas pero si no llegas a estar tu ahora estaríamos todos muertos.¿ Como estas vivo? A mi solo me han rozado y estoy prácticamente fuera mientras que a ti te han clavado las tres.

– Magia de Mewny – respondió evitando decir que era parte demonio.

– Pues esa magia nos vendría muy bien – le dijo el entrenador.

– Por desgracia creo que solo funciona conmigo – se disculpó mientras se alejaba de el para darle espacio.

– Diaz, eres un estúpido pensaba que te morías – le dijo Jackie con los ojos llorosos –. No vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar.

– Lo sien – comenzó a disculparse pero Jackie le interrumpió cerrando sus labios con los de ella –. ¿Que ha sido eso?

– Tu premio por salvarnos a todos – le respondió mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de este para susurrarle – Dile a Star que no voy a dejar que te vayas sin pelear primero.

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo y si podéis me hacéis un favor. No os alarméis con Jackie y Alice no van a ser la pareja definitiva pero según escribía el capitulo me pareció muy natural el beso porque esta aun quiere a Marco y aunque pensaba que había renunciado a el dejándolo ir al volver a verle y que este le salve a despertado antiguos sentimientos. Lo del favor es que me gustaría saber que pensáis del nombre de la historia porque no me acaba de convencer pero tampoco encuentro algo mejor y si me pudierais dar una mano os lo agradecería.**

 **Por ultimo dar las gracias a todos los que comentáis o seguís la historia y en particular a MarcoSketcher ya que sin el este capitulo saldría muchísimo más tarde pero como me recordó que hay gente que esperá la historia me esforcé más aun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo primero pedir disculpas por lo que he tardado en subir un nuevo capitulo pero la uni, el curro y un par de cambios en mi vida se han comido mi tiempo. Ahora que esta más calmado puedo escribir un poco y seguir con la historia que aun con la cantidad de tiempo que hacia desde la actualización aun había gente que se pasaba y la leía. Ellos y sobretodo MarcoSketcher, que es quien tiene la mitad del merito por ayudar con mis dudas, por meterme presión para acabar y por recordarme que hay gente que quiere ver la historia. No se como es un editor pero seguro que un buen editor sería muy parecido a el.**

 **Lo siento porque falta una parte de capitulo que se perdió porque soy retrasado y como uso openofice hay veces que para escribir al principio tengo que copiar en el portapapeles, escribir y pegar después y se perdió una sesión. Es la parte final que va a ser la tercera vez que la escribo ya. De todas formas subo lo que tenga para que podais leerlo y perdon por cagarla.**

Había sido un día de locos para Marco, no solo había tenido su primer día de escuela sino que ademas había descubierto que los demonios habían estado apareciendo por su dimensión desde hace tiempo. No podía afirmarlo pero el sabia que la Orden de Sparda tenia mucho que ver en eso pero como apenas sabían nada de sus motivos no conseguía encontrar nada.

– Maldita sea, debería avisar a mi padre – masculló mientras abría un portal para viajar a donde estaba su padre.

Marco atravesó al portal y encontró a su padre y a Lady besándose sobre el escritorio por lo que decidió esperar a que acabasen pero después de esperar por unos minutos se canso de esperar y comenzó a carraspear pero como tampoco parecía surtir efecto decidió liberar un poco de energía demoníaca

– Marco, no te esperábamos hasta el fin de semana – le dijo su padre tranquilamente ya que había reconocido su energía –. ¿Has tenido algún problema?

– Bueno gane mi partido de balón prisionero y aparecieron tres demonios con guadaña y capucha – comenzó a explicar –. No eran muy fuertes pero el problema es que llevan apareciendo varios meses en la Tierra y no se si en otras dimensiones.

Los dos adultos se miraron por un segundo dejando translucir una cierta preocupación. Lady se levantó del escritorio para sentarse en la silla y empezar a teclear como una loca en su ordenador. Cuando por fin paro giró el monitor hacia Marco.

– Eran parecidos a estos – le preguntó.

– Si, eran esos exactamente – respondió –. ¿Porqué parecéis preocupados si son unos endebluchos?

– ¿Recuerdas la historia de la torre Marco? – le preguntó su padre.

– La Temen-Ni-Gru, donde Vergil desapareció – respondió.

– Veo que si. El caso es que esos demonios no son peligrosos por si mismos pero siempre van acompañados de otros – comenzó a explicarle –. Estos son la avanzadilla, creo que se llaman demonios del orgullo y suelen indicar que el infierno y esa dimensión están cerca.

– Entonces que hacemos – preguntó Marco –. ¿Como arreglaste lo de la torre?

– El problema es que en la tierra no hay torre – le contestó Lady –. Nuestro problema se solucionó acabando con Jester pero porque ese era el origen no sabemos que esta afectando a la Tierra así que tampoco sabemos que hacer para solucionarlo.

– Entonces hay que investigar – dijo Marco –.

– Siii, bien me encanta investigar – dijo Dante consiguiendo que los otros se girasen hacia el y se riesen –. Tendré que buscar en los libros de la biblioteca familiar.

– ¿Tienes/ Tenemos una biblioteca familiar? – preguntaron los otros dos –.

– Nunca os lo había dicho, esta en la mansión familiar – les contestó con normalidad.

– ¿ Mansión familiar ? – volvieron a preguntar.

– Yo también buscaré en los libros de mi madre – dijo Lady.

Marco se sintió tentado de preguntar por la madre de Lady pero desde que había salido el tema de la torre no parecía muy cómoda y tampoco quería molestarla con su curiosidad después de todo eran prácticamente familia.

– Yo iré a visitar a una amiga que puede saber algo – dijo Marco.

– Alice no tiene idea de dimensiones si quieres verla dilo, no necesitas excusas – se burló su padre haciendo sonrojar a Marco por la vergüenza.

– Tengo más amigas aparte de Alice – le contestó –. No soy el único de la familia que tiene varias amigas.

Tras decir eso abrió rápidamente un portal rojo para irse dejando atrás un silencio un poco incomodo.

– Dante – dijo Lady desprendiendo una gran cantidad de instinto asesino –. ¿Que ha querido decir Marco con lo de "amigas"?.

Dante se limito a tragar saliva sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera funcionaria y comenzó a planear su siguiente venganza contra su hijo.

Marco se paró un instante para contemplar la dimensión de Hekapoo, desde la pequeña montaña en la que estaba podía ver toda la extensión de la llanura que llevaba a la casa de Hekapoo. Esta dimensión le traía demasiados recuerdos y aunque había algunos buenos la mayoría de ellos eran de gente que había perdido o encuentros más cercanos a la muerte de lo que el habría preferido, si se paraba a pensarlo no entendía porque no se había transformado en los 16 años que había pasado aquí pero como tampoco entendía las reglas de la dimensión de Hekapoo no se molestó mucho en intentar encontrar una explicación y empezó a correr hacia la forja de la falsificadora de tijeras dimensionales. Recordaba la ultima vez que había atravesado ese tramo, no había comido en días y apenas había dormido y bebido pero la sensación de que el final estaba tan cerca que podría coger esas tijeras y volver con Star le había mantenido en movimiento,como siempre que el nombre de la rubia aparecía Marco se sentía extraño y una especie de malestar le invadía pero el se excusaba con que simplemente le dolía que su mejor amiga le tratase como lo hizo pero ahora simplemente corría a la máxima velocidad que podía para que no pudiese pensar en nada más.

– Maldita Hekapoo, porque protegería su casa contra cualquier cosa que no fueran sus tijeras dimensionales – pensaba Marco mientras los pocos arboles que se encontraban en la llanura pasaban como un borrón ante sus ojos – Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo, si solo no hubiera roto mis tijeras nada de esto pasaría y esos demonios no habrían atacado la tierra durante un año.

Un rugido familiar le sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que Marco tuviera que tomar un desvió al reconocerlo. El rugido apenas había sido audible pero gracias a sus sentidos amplificados a Marco no le había costado reconocer su procedencia y si no se equivocaba no le costaría mas que unos pocos minutos llegar.

Efectivamente, Marco no se había equivocado y después de escalar lo que parecía una montaña pero en realidad era un volcán durmiente llegó al borde del cráter, el cual era tan grande que ni siquiera con sus sentidos podía verlo entero, pero eso no era ningún problema.

-Hornachos, buba Papa esta aquí – gritó Marco causando un eco que llenó el cráter y se sentó a esperar.

Pocos segundos después Marco escucho el batir de unas alas y no tardó en divisar una figura en el horizonte que se acercaba a gran velocidad a el, esta en ningún momento hizo el amago de parar y golpeo directamente contra Marco.

– Nachos ya se que me has echado de menos pero tienes que tener más cuidado, si no hubiera tenido este cuerpo me podrías haber hecho daño – le reprendía Marco mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Lo único que recibió fue un pequeño de gruñido de disculpa y que Nachos se diese la vuelta para que le rascase la tripa.

– ¿ Quien quiero engañar? Yo también te he echado de menos – le dijo mientras le rascaba la tripa – Has crecido mucho este año, eso es que Hekapoo te trata bien. ¿Sabes si esta en su forja o si ha salido?

Nachos se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y giró su cuello indicándole que se subiera a la silla y que ella le llevaría hasta donde estuviera Hekapoo. Marco se sentó en un salto y Nachos emprendió el vuelo batiendo violentamente sus alas obligando a Marco a pegarse a su cuello para protegerse del viento.

– No solo te has hecho mas grande, también te has hecho más rápida – le gritó a través del viento.

Nachos respondió aumentando aun más la velocidad y tomando altura para lanzarse en un picado hacia la casa de Hekapoo para abrir las alas en el timo instante creando una gran polvareda.

– Buena chica – le felicitó Marco mientras se bajaba de un salto y le palmeaba el lomo – Te has ganado un dulce después de hablar con tía Hekapoo te lo daré.

– ¿Quien eres y que haces montado en Nachos? – le preguntó Hekapoo mientras sostenía una de sus cuchillas contra su cuello y otra contra su columna.

Marco intentó controlarse como hizo con Janna pero no pudo antes de que pudiera pensar que había hecho ya se había equipado a Beowulf y se había girado para golpear a una Hekapoo que nada pudo hacer y recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho.

– Perdo … - intentó decir Marco pero Hekapoo ya se había recuperado y había cerrado la distancia entre ellos.

Marco intentaba disculparse pero Hekapoo no le dejaba ni un solo respiro lanzando cortes por todas las direcciones posibles y danzando a su alrededor como un tigre acechando a su presa. Pero Marco ya había bailado esa pieza y sabia que Hekapoo siempre acababa por recurrir a los mismos trucos de siempre y el ya se los conocía todos.

– Ahí esta – pensó Marco al reconocer la finta en la que Hekapoo lanzaba un tajo desde arriba soltaba su tijera y la empujaba con una patada, ese golpe le había dado pesadillas durante años pero ahora lo conocía como la palma de su mano y pudo sujetar la pierna de Hekapoo con facilidad.

– Suéltame bastardo. ¿ Sabes quien soy? – le preguntó para distraerla mientras lanzaba una patada hacia la mandíbula de Marco con su pierna libre y caía al suelo –. Eres bueno, lo reconozco, me rindo.¿Que quieres?

– Uno no puede venir y saludar a una buena amiga sin que le intenten matar – le dijo Marco.

– Tu y yo no somos amigos – le respondió.

– Me rompes el corazón, Hpoo – le respondió Marco con su voz de adulto.

– No puede ser,¿Marco? – dijo incrédula – te busque por todas las dimensiones pensábamos que habías muerto o que te habías perdido en el vació

– Hubo un par de problemas pero nada que un campeón de Hekapoo no pueda manejar – le contestó.

– ¿Que te pasó?. Has cambiado mucho, estas mas alto, más fuerte y más … Mira entiendo que no quisieses saber nada de la princesa pero hay más gente que se preocupa por ti – le reprendió mientras se sonrojaba remarcando la palabra princesa.

– Bueno lo de Star fue mala pata, el problema es que como estaba alterado pensé en irme con mis padres pero se ve que no eran mis padres biológicos y acabe con mi verdadero padre en otra dimensión y sin tijeras – empezó a contar Marco –. Como estaba bloqueada mi teléfono no funcionaba para salir tuvimos que encontrar algo que pudiese rasgar el tejido dimensional.

– No habrás comprado una de esas imitaciones de tijera que venden en oferta en el Quest Buy –le recriminó Hekapoo muy celosa por cualquiera que se atraviese a meterse con los viajes dimensionales ; a ella le habían encargado esa misión y ella había dado con la solución correcta; los demás eran simples farsantes.

– No, tranquila se como eres, prefiero quedarme atrapado que usar una de esas – le respondió –. Se lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo.

– ¿Entonces como pudiste volver ? – le preguntó –. ¿Que usaste?

– Esta preciosidad – le respondió mientras invocaba a Yamato –. ¿Hpoo, estas bien?

– ¿Donde has conseguido esa espada? – le preguntó Hekapoo cuando consiguió salir de su asombro – ¿ Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estas sosteniendo?

– Yamato, la espada de Sparda – contestó Marco tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando del tiempo – No sabia que la conocías

– Como no voy a conocer la espada de Sparda, es un leyenda – comenzó a explicar – Selló a prácticamente todos los demonios con ayuda de la primera reina Butterfly, el primer Lucithor y Glossarick salvando a Mewny en el proceso.

– Guau, no sabia que mi abuelo era un tío importante en Mewny – dijo Marco – No me suena haber leído nada de el en los libros de Mewny mientras estudiaba su historia.

– Es normal, como los Lucithor eran sus lugartenientes optó por desaparecer de la opinión publica para reforzar la posición de la nobleza – le explicó Hekapoo mientras procesaba la frase de Marco – ¿Cómo que tu abuelo? Es imposible que sea tu abuelo no solo eres humano sino que ademas el vivió hace 2000 años así que no puede ser tu abuelo, porque si fuera tu abuelo tu serias su nieto y si fueras su nieto el seria tu …

– Hekapoo, pelo blanco, cuerpo demoníaco, movimientos espectaculares – le cortó Marco viendo que la pelirroja había entrado en bucle –. Mira, no se toda la historia pero después de unas vacaciones de 2000 años Sparda llegó a un mundo con humanos y se enamoró de mi abuela y tuvieron a mi padre y a su hermano…

– ¿Rafael Diaz, es el hijo de Sparda? Eso explica como pudiste superar mis pruebas – razonó Hekapoo.

– Intenta no interrumpirme, si es posible – le cortó otra vez antes de que pudiera empezar una nueva frase –. Rafael Diaz no es mi padre biológico en teoría es mi tío porque su hermana, mi madre, es quien me tuvo con un el hijo de Sparda Dante, que si es mi padre biológico Pero yo no había venido a hablar de mis problemas familiares. Había venido a hablar de si sabias algo de los demonios que están atacando la tierra. Ya sabes como trabajas para el Alto Comisionado de Magia y llevas el tema de las dimensiones, lo mismo sabias algo.

– También están apareciendo en la tierra – musitó – Genial, otra dimensión más para la lista. No damos abasto para pararlos, estamos desbordados..

– ¿Tan mala es la situación ?- preguntó Marco preocupado.

– Si, puede que con Lekhmet hubiéramos aguantado el tirón pero cada vez nos cuesta más responder a los ataques – explicó Hekapoo –. Atacan todas las semanas y no hacemos otra cosa que acabar con los más débiles mientras los cabecillas escapan.

– No pinta bien – dijo Marco para ser cortado por un extraño sonido emitido por las tijeras de Hekapoo – ¿ Que es eso?.

– Eso es que han fallado, han atacado el palacio de Mewny y hemos bloqueado los portales – le explicó – Pensábamos que no tardarían en intentar ir a por algo más gordo y no nos equivocamos.

Hekapoo se levantó de la mesa y sacó las tijeras para abrir el portal.

– ¿Vienes o no? – le preguntó –. No seria nuestro primer trabajo juntos.

– He subido las tarifas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – dijo Marco intentando negarse para no tener que ver a Star –. ¿No se si podrías pagarla?

– Creo que si podría pagarla- le susurró mientras se acercaba a el y ponía una mano en su el pecho de este –. Tengo muchos recursos. ¿Recuerdas?

– Creo que si podrías pagarla – respondió Marco aun aturdido por la repentina cercanía de la pelirroja.

– Perfecto, entonces estas dentro – le dijo mientras le empujaba por el portal.

Al otro lado le esperaban los representantes de todos los condados de Mewny y el resto de la Comisión de Magia. Se habían reunido en lo que parecía una tienda de campaña con una gran mesa en el centro sobre la que había un plano de la ciudad de Mewny.

– Caballeros, no llegaremos a nada discutiendo – intento poner paz Omnitraxus en el consejo –. Da igual quien lidere el ataque lo importante es que actuemos rápido.

– Ni loco voy a ser dirigido por una estúpida paloma, una cabeza de burro o un pez superdesarrollado – dijo el patriarca de los Lucithor ganándose las miradas de odio del resto de la cabaña menos de Marco que simplemente se divertía al ver la situación–. Los Lucithor ya expulsamos una vez de estas tierras a los demonios y lo volveremos a hacer.

– Lucithor, puedes dejar el discurso para otro momento todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que quien de verdad expulsó a los demonios fue Sparda y la reina de Mewny los demás solo eramos segundones y si no recuerdo mal te quedaste el Inframundo en calidad de usufructo y que si Sparda o un heredero apareciese el Inframundo seria suyo – le reprendió Omnitraxus ganando la atención de Marco que se disponía a interrumpir la conversación pero fue parado por un pisotón de Hekapoo que le provocó un pequeño grito.

– Ups, no te había visto – se disculpó mientras le lanzaba una mirada que dejaba claro que ese no era un tema para discutir en ese instante – Perdona.

– ¿Quien es tu invitado, Hekapoo? – preguntó Omnitraxus interesado en la clase de persona que podía haber traído.

– No lo se, pero huele a demonio y al malvado deberíamos cristalizarlo – gritó Rhombulus.

– Soy Tony Redgrave – dijo Marco que no quería ser reconocido por los padres de Tom ni los de Ponyhead y por eso decidió usar el antiguo alias de su padre–. Soy un cazador de demonios y Hekapoo me ha contratado así que voy a salir a hacer mi trabajo y vosotros os podéis quedar aquí discutiendo sobre quien la tiene más larga con algo de suerte llegareis para la fiesta de mi victoria.

Cuando Marco dijo eso salió de la tienda de campaña para encontrarse a Tom de frente por lo que por un momento temió ser reconocido por su antiguo amigo. Aunque Marco no sabia como sentirse respecto a el desde la ultima discusión y tampoco sabia como se sentía el sobre los mismo. Afortunadamente no le reconoció y simplemente se dirigió hacia la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por los demonios pero que parecía poder defenderse gracias a Star y Moon pero eso solo consiguió aumentar más el desprecio que sentía hacia la nobleza de Mewny que era tan egoísta como Star y no eran capaces de ver más aya de su ego.

– ¿ Que haces? – le dijo Hekapoo que había salido de la tienda –.

– ¿Me pagas por matar demonios o por aguantar las estupideces de la nobleza? – le preguntó Marco dejando en silencio a Hekapoo –. Vale, pensaba que no lo había entendido.

– Es verdad, aguantar las estupideces de la nobleza lo haces gratis. Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – se burló con rencor al recordar la actitud de Marco con Star.

– No juegues conmigo Hekapoo – le siseó Marco mientras la agarraba del traje y la levantaba hasta poner sus ojos a la misma altura –. Deberías recordar con quien estas hablando.

– Perdona, era una pequeña broma entre amigos, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos – se disculpó con una mezcla de temor y excitación ante el repentino arrebato de ira de Marco.

– Amigo, ¿Esta todo bien? – le preguntó Tom que se había acercado al oír la discusión – Creo que deberías bajarla antes de que salgas herido.

– Tranquilo amigo, lo tengo todo controlado – le contestó Marco sin apartar la mirada de Hekapoo cuya pálida piel comenzaba a enrojecerse por sus sentimientos –. Verdad Hekapoo.

– Si, solo estábamos discutiendo una parte de nuestro trato – contestó –. Y estamos de acuerdo así que puedes bajarme y empezar a matar demonios, Tony.

– Muchas gracias, ya te pasaré la factura para cuando acabe. Pero si no se dan prisa los de dentro puede que te salga bastante cara – se burló – Y gracias por llamarme Tony – le dijo en un susurro que Tom no llegó a oír.

Tras dejar a Hekapoo en el suelo Marco saco a Yamato saltó y abrió un portal en un segundo haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de los dos demonios en un parpadeo.

-¿ Que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Tom.

– Ya te lo contare – le respondió Hekapoo –. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de que alguien lidere el ataque o me voy arruinar.

Marco apareció en medio de la ciudad, que parecía estar volcada en defenderse del ataque de los demonios. Todo hombre o mujer que podía luchar se encontraba peleando contra algún demonio pero pese a sus esfuerzos por cada demonio que moría otro ocupaba su sitio y los mewmanos mostraban cada vez más síntomas de agotamiento.

– Que estúpidos son los nobles, el pueblo muriendo por que se están repartiendo la gloria. Son unos ... – pensaba Marco para ser interrumpido por un segador que vio en el una presa fácil y le atacó sellando su destino –. Creo que debería empezar a trabajar.

Marco adoptó una postura como si fuese a desenfundar a Yamato y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. En ese estado podía sentir a todos los demonios de la plaza en la que estaba y solo tenia que enfocarse en sus aperturas, Marco respiró hondo y en una fracción de segundo todos los demonios de la plaza caían al suelo decapitados, tiempo después todos los ciudadanos afirmaron que una especie de burbujas aparecieron por un segundo y al siguiente los demonios habían muerto.

– Demasiado fácil, esperó que haya alguno divertido –pensaba Marco mientras avanzaba por la ciudad repitiendo la misma operación una y otra vez acabando con el grueso de los invasores fácilmente.

– Ah, estúpido demonio – escuchó Marco, recociendo la voz por lo que se dirigió al origen saltando por los tejados gracias a su agilidad sobrehumana.

Cuando llegó al origen de la voz reconoció a sus antigua compañera Higgs, por un momento se sintió tentado de no ayudarla por como le había tratado pero Marco ya había olvidado todo lo referente a Mewny y para el esto solo era trabajo, y el se enorgullecía de su trabajo. Así que saltó desde el tejado y agarró a Higgs de su jubón justo a tiempo para evitar que una especie de minotauro con armadura la embistiese.

– ¿Que haces estúpido? – le preguntó –. Ya era mio solo me faltaba darle el golpe final.

– Creo que te equivocas, es el quien te tenia – se burló mientras la lanzaba a un montón de heno –. Deberías agradecer a tu salvador. Ahora coge boli y libreta porque vas recibir una clase de como se mata a un demonio impartida por el profesor Marco Diaz.

– ¿Boli, libretas ?¿Que palabras son esas ? – se preguntó – Un momento Marco Diaz ...

Higgs quería hablar pero se había quedado muda viendo como Marco estaba jugando con el minotauro. El simplemente se quedaba quieto con la mirada fija en el mismo punto y esquivaba saltando o agachándose sus embestidas sin ni siquiera dignarse a girarse como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. El minotauro rugió y comenzó a golpear el suelo al sentirse insultado por su rival haciendo temblar toda la ciudad en el proceso pero sin conseguir captar la atención de Marco que seguía mirando la misma pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. En ese momento el minotauro se despojó de su pesada armadura y se preparó para acabar la pelea en el siguiente golpe y cargó hacia Marco con los cuernos por delante, creando una corriente de viento detrás de el y consiguiendo esta vez captar la atención del castaño que se giró y aceptó el reto plantando los pies en el suelo y recibiendo la embestida del minotauro que no pudo mover lo ni un centímetro.

– No esta mal – le dijo – Pero no estas a mi nivel, simplemente has encontrado un pez demasiado grande, casi siento pena por ti pero tu único error fue venir aquí.

El minotauro era una bestia que nunca había oído ese idioma pero que había estado en cientos de batallas a vida o muerte en el infierno y las había ganado todas. Puede que no fuese el demonio más fuerte pero sabia elegir con quien medir su fuerza y sus instintos le gritaban que corriese. Cada célula estaba asustada del monstruo que se escondía detrás de la gabardina roja y que podría acabar con el cuando quisiera. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, arrodillarse y jurar lealtad a un nuevo señor.

– Que oscuro linaje esconde tu fuerza – le preguntó el minotauro –. Soy Minos, primero de mi especie, si me perdonáis la vida juro por el fuego eterno serviros.

– Soy Marco Diaz – le respondió mientras agradecía que al ser parte demonio pudiera entender el lenguaje de estos de forma innata y contestarle – Mi linaje es el del caballero oscuro, si proteges esta ciudad y demuestras tu valía podrás ver otro día.

– El linaje de Sparda, perdóneme amo – le respondió –. Nunca debería haber alzado mis cuernos contra usted.

– Higgs, este dice que os va ayudar – le dijo Marco –. Vigilado y evita que lo maten cuando acabe esto pero si ves algo raro ya sabes lo que hacer.

– ¿Te crees que no voy a matar a este monstruo? – le preguntó mientras salia del montón de paja –. Mi trabajo como caballera es acabar con estos monstruos no hacer de niñera aunque eso de cumplir tus obligaciones hacia Mewny puede ser demasiado difícil para ti.

– No hables de lo que no sabes – le dijo Marco que se acercó lentamente hacia ella y acercó su cara a la de esta para mirarla a los ojos –. Pero si te digo que cuides al minutario lo cuidas y más te vale que no le pase nada o me enfadare.

Higgs quería replicarle, quería decirle que quien se creía que era pero estaba demasiado ocupada en no mojar sus únicos pantalones por el miedo que sentía en ese instante al ver los ojos de Marco y sentir la fuerza que salia de ellos.

– Claro – le contesto asustada –. Lo cuidare como si fuese un hermano.

– Así me gusta, que nos entendamos – la felicitó –. Por cierto ¿La reina y la princesa donde están?

– Estaban en la muralla del norte, a los caballeros y a los escuderos nos han mandado a defender la parte sur hasta que lleguen los refuerzos – le explicó – Pensábamos que la ayuda ya habría llegado pero nos equivocábamos.

– La ayuda ya esta aquí pero están peleando para ver quien se lleva la gloria – le explicó Marco –. Creo que el Lucithor llevaba las de conseguirlo pero un tío con aspecto de vikingo estaba dando guerra.

– ¿Que es un vikingo ? – preguntó Higgs –. Seguro que son más estupideces de la tierra como la democracia o la sanidad publica.

– Nada, un vikingo no es nada – le contestó cansado –. Bueno voy a acabar con esta tontería que he quedado para cenar. Un placer como siempre Higgs me alegro de verte y todas esas cosas que decís en Mewny cuando te encuentras un desconocido.

– Pero … – empezó a decir Higgs pero Marco ya había desaparecido


End file.
